


Bending The Truth

by RosalieBlack



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And so is Mary, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gilbert "I know my wifey for a few months but I love her already" Blythe, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Marriage of Convenience, Married Shirbert, Matthew is dead, Please Don't Hate Me, Sharing a Bed, Shirbert, Some Humor, Title from a Sleeping At Last Song, Unresolved Romantic Tension, at least ruby is alive, it's kinda arranged marriage au, m in rating stands for my mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalieBlack/pseuds/RosalieBlack
Summary: Cuthberts are in debt and Anne struggles with keeping the farm and the house in hands of her family. To get the money, and pay back the loan she has to marry as soon as possible. The thing is that she doesn't have many options for a marriage. As a true gentleman Gilbert Blythe is more than ready to help.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 233
Kudos: 424





	1. The Sun Just Hit The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in my mind for some time. Chapters titles are Emily Dickinson's quotes. Fic title is from Sleeping at Last song "Mercury", and whole thing is inspired by song "North". 
> 
> TW: This chapter contains brief mention of child abuse. If you're not comfortable with reading, feel free to skip paragraph after "hey, carrots!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuthberts are in debt and Anne struggles with keeping the farm and the house in hands of her family. To get the money, and pay back the loan she has to marry as soon as possible. The thing is that she doesn't have many options for a marriage. As a true gentleman Gilbert Blythe is more than ready to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been in my mind for some time. Chapter titles are Emily Dickinson's quotes. Fic title is from Sleeping at Last song "Mercury", and whole thing is inspired by song "North".
> 
> TW: This chapter contains a brief mention of child abuse. If you're not comfortable with reading, feel free to skip paragraph after "hey, carrots!"

**September 1903**

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert often had tended to forget how much she liked the end of harvest season, and start of the school year, with autumn following close behind. She burst into the classroom with newly found energy after a rather exhausting summer. Diana Barry-Wright had been waiting for her patiently, sitting on the teacher’s chair.

“Am I late?” Suddenly the redheaded woman stopped at the door, breathing heavily from her quick pace and hot humid air. She used to run a lot when she was a child, but now – with a corset in the game – even a simple marching was strenuous. “Please, Di, tell me I’m not late.”

“You’re right on time, Anne” her bosom friend chuckled. “You’re glowing. What is it?”

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe me, if I told you!” At the moment Anne’s face grimaced, but a second later she still was smiling like the Cheshire cat. “Mrs. Lynde invited Charlie Sloane for tea yesterday! I had to promise Jerry a shepherd’s pie to make him help me wriggle out of this farce. Later when I was sure Charlie had gone away, I quarreled with Mrs. Lynde, and told her that I shall never speak to her again if she kept her matchmaking.”

“But would it stop her?” The raven haired beauty asked with concern.

“Marilla had given her a piece of her mind too. Mrs. Lynde even apologized to me after that.” Anne answered as she fell ungracefully on the children’s seat. Diana lifted her eyebrow, waiting for explanation. “But you and I both know that within a few months I will have to marry. Just the thought of being a wife of Charlie Sloane is dreadful.”

“Is this about the debt? I didn’t think it was so serious…” Mrs. Barry-Wright stood up from Anne’s usual place, and sat down next to her on the bench.

“Cole arranged the meeting with his lawyer, and it appears the loan that Matthew took is legal even if there hadn’t been a deal with a bank. The firm itself is a terrible loan shark. You see, I don’t have much of a choice. Only when I’m married will I get money from my fund. That was Matthew’s condition as he had said the money will provide support to my future at the Redmond university or in a marriage. Since Redmond is no longer an option…” she didn’t have a chance to finish as Diana wrapped her arms around Anne’s waist, and hugged her tightly.

“I’m so, so sorry—“ before the dark-haired woman ended her sentence the classroom door had almost hit the wall as Josie Pye stormed into the room. Ruby MacPherson followed her with a sweet smile on her angelic face.

“I have news!” Josie exclaimed, barely holding down her excitement.

“It isn’t about my incoming engagement to the one and only Charles Sloane, is it?” Anne asked, horrified.

“Charlie proposed to you?!” Ruby squealed with delight.

“I already know everything about yesterday’s tea fiasco.” Miss Pye snorted. “And I know for sure that Charles will never consider proposing to you. He’s simply scared of independence. He’s still following his mother’s orders, and I doubt if he will ever marry. My news is that Gilbert Blythe came back from England and he’ll take over Doctor Carter’s practice.”

“Isn’t it glorious?!” Mrs. MacPherson was over the moon with the gossips that Josie had brought with herself.

“And who is this Gilbert Blythe?” Anne asked with a scepticism in her voice.

“He’s dreamy.”

“Diana Barry-Wright! You’re a married woman!” The red-haired shouted at her friend with disbelief. “And I asked: who is he, not: what is he like.”

“Well, he was good looking back in our school years” Josie agreed with Diana, and Ruby just squealed again. “I don’t recall he has come back for a single summer since his father died, and with your home schooling you couldn’t have met him before. He will be Avonlea’s new doctor. He lived in the Orchard where this black family is settled now. I wonder if he’s going to kick them out.”

“Why would he?” Diana questioned her statement. “Father told me that Mr. Lacroix shares half of the income from the orchard. Basically half of the farm and the house is his property.”

“The Lacroix are very kind and friendly people, Josie. You would see that, if you opened your eyes!” Anne exclaimed with a fury slowly building inside her chest.

“Oh, I shall open yours when they’ll kill him in his sleep to get the rest of his possessions. Who knows what they’re capable of?”

At this point Anne had enough, and she stood up abruptly then rushed to the door. Ruby observed her actions with silent amazement. Josie furrowed her brow in consternation, an annoyed expression slowly appeared on her face.

“Where do you think you’re going? We didn’t even start our meeting!” The blond-haired woman stamped her foot in anger, trying to reach for the red-head and stop her.

“I’m going to the Orchard to be killed by a black family, finish without me!” Anne walked out of the school room, loudly slamming the door behind her.

“That wasn’t very nice of you, Josie.” Finally Ruby was the first one to say something after a few minutes of complete silence. Even with her sweet, innocent looks Mrs. MacPherson could be intimidating sometimes. “You should have known better.”

“I won’t apologize to her.” The taller blonde crossed her arms on her chest, and pressed her lips into a thin line. “I just pointed out the truth.”

“When your old habits get the better of you, you need to remember how Anne was the first to stand up for you after Billy harassed you at the county fair.” Ruby pointed out with a soft tone in her voice. “You shouldn’t say nasty things about her friends.”

Anne momentarily sped up her pace, heading to the Lacroix to take Dora home. Ten years old girl was visiting the Orchard to learn some recipes from Hazel Lacroix while her twin brother, Davy, was mostly joining Jerry in his farm chores. When the twins were busy the three women living in the Green Gables had some uninterrupted time for themselves. She guessed her free time was about to end. She needed to stop for a while, so she leaned against the fence post, taking as deep breaths as her corset allowed. The Lacroix household was quickly appearing in her view with distance decreasing.

Gilbert rapidly picked his niece up and spun her around, hearing her giggling muffled against his shoulder. The pie Hazel made with the hay-blonde girl, Dora, was getting ready in the range, so he needed to watch his brother’s daughter carefully and not let her appear near the hot surface. He heard a quiet click in the back door, so he rushed to the kitchen, thinking it might be Bash or Elijah, looking for Hazel. Entering the room he almost dropped Delphine at the sight before him. There, in his own house, stood a real dryad with an auburn locks twisted in a simple, long braid falling onto her shoulder. Her dark-green, long dress nicely highlighted her porcelain complexion dusted by many freckles. She was holding her straw hat in her hands, fidgeting with it, and looked at him with her big, ocean blue eyes, widened even more by confusion.

He needed to remind himself how to breathe. When you exhale the thoracic diaphragm relaxes and moves upwards pushing the air out of your lungs. When you inhale…

“Auntie Anne!” Delphine wriggled herself out of his embrace and ran straight into the young woman’s arms.

“Good day to you, princess Delphine” She smiled kindly at his niece and he was feeling like a jailbait again. His brain stopped working at the thought of her soothing voice that he could listen to for long hours.

Anne felt unsure as the strange young man entered the kitchen. He didn’t say a word, just stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face, holding Delphine in his arms. She was grateful she had something to keep her hands busy, her hat that is. The redheaded woman had no idea if that man was supposed to be in Bash’s house. Was this Gilbert Blythe? And why wasn’t he black seeing that Bash called him his brother?

“Do you know that man, Dellie?” she asked carefully, just to make sure that the little girl is safe.

“This is my uncle Gilbur, he wrote me a lot of letters when he was in London!” Delphine explained with her sweet, childly voice. “Daddy read all of them to me! Many times!”

Anne was still sceptical about the man. According to Bash he never had a chance to meet his niece before since he spent long years overseas. How could he be so familiar with Dellie on his first day at home? She looked him in the eyes, feeling warmth slowly creeping on her cheeks. He was tall with dark, curly hair and glittering hazel eyes. The young woman found herself gazing too much at his face, so she just focused her attention on something behind his broad shoulders. At this point she knew she was probably red as a tomato.

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” He said eventually. His voice was husky but gentle, and Anne experienced strange tickling in her insides. “It was rude of me not to properly introduce myself. I’m Gilbert Blythe, Bash’s brother and Delphine’s mentioned uncle. I didn’t catch your name earlier, ma’am.”

“Where’s Dora?” she asked confused by a sudden makeover inside her body. She wouldn’t agree that these were so-called butterflies in the stomach often described by her favourite authors. Probably she was just hungry.

“Oh, the girl went outside with Hazel. They’re in the newest part of the orchard.” He explained, still not taking his eyes off her. She found this attitude of his rather annoying.

“I’ll look for them” she turned on her heels and headed back to the kitchen door.

“Can I have your name, ma’am? Hey!” He followed her and Dellie to the backyard, quickly catching up her rushed steps. He reached for her elbow. “Hey, Carrots!”

When Anne felt a tight grip on her elbow everything went slightly blurred. Sounds around her muffled as the only thing she was aware of had been a hard grasp of Mr. Hammond’s hand, pulling her with the force outside to give her a good lashing. She acted instinctively, and turned back, her free hand open in the air. That very same hand only seconds later strongly slapped Gilbert’s cheek, leaving him completely speechless. Realizing what she just did, Anne ran away from the backyard to the orchard, sharp pain building in her wrist and hand burning furiously.

Gilbert was still feeling the hot tingling on his face as his eyes focused on the red point ahead of him. The woman, Anne, as he assumed from Dellie’s greeting, was in a clear rush, the blonde girl, Dora, following obediently behind her. He felt a strong pat on the back.

“Would you, please, kindly stop ogling Queen Anne, brother?” Bash chuckled. “You’re not being very discreet.”

“I don’t— I’m not—“ he couldn’t find words. He was in the middle of processing events that had occurred barely fifteen minutes earlier. His brother’s clever eyes noticed a red mark on his cheek and Delphine truthfully mentioned Anne’s unusual explosion of temper.

“I don’t know what you did to Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, but you’d better make sure we’re still in her good graces. Otherwise it would be you who is going to spend whole weekends in Dellie’s company only, if Anne didn’t come to look after her again.” Bash ruffled Gilbert’s hair playfully and went to the house.

The young doctor was completely lost. He hadn’t been in Avonlea for such a long time that it didn’t resemble the old village he had remembered. He didn’t know that this young woman was a Cuthbert somehow. He wondered what else there was that he had no idea about.

The rest of Anne’s day was a complete disaster as well. She couldn’t focus on anything, the memory of events at Bash’s house still fresh in her head. The funny things she had felt at a sight of Gilbert Blythe weren’t the ones she wanted to remember. Actually she didn’t want to remember anything from that horrendous time. She wasn’t proud of herself, she had hit him quite hard, she was currently feeling pulsing inside her wrist. But he shouldn’t have followed her, shouldn’t have touched her and most of all – he unquestionably shouldn’t have called her Carrots.

Anne woke up with a sharp pain in her wrist. She was anxious about what she’s going to see, so she lifted her hand slowly, quietly gasping at the sight. There was dreadful bruise on her skin, probably in the place her ossicle had hit Gilbert’s jaw yesterday. The curves of her wrist weren’t visible as the whole carpus area was painfully swollen.

She didn’t know how she had managed to get ready, eat her breakfast, and then leave the house without Marilla, Rachel and Dory noticing her battle injury. She arrived at the school much earlier than she used to for the past year and a half. Standing in front of the blackboard, she wanted to prepare a lesson for her pupils, and realised she couldn’t write anything with her right hand. That darn Gilbert Blythe and his jaw!

Anne felt bitterness of her failure as a teacher when she tried to use her left hand. As expected her little students, too young to know the alphabet by heart, weren’t able to recognize a single letter on the board. She dismissed the class with a haunted expression on her face. This wasn’t going to be any better.

Against her own stubbornness and pride the red-haired woman had decided to go and see if Dr. Carter was able to help her. She also recalled the accident that Cole had when he had fallen off the ladder at his home, and she wasn’t willing to give up mobility in her hand. She approached the tiny practice that wasn’t older than ten years, she anxiously looked around, trying not to raise any suspicions to passersby. Mrs. Baker, the middle-aged and very well trained nurse helping Dr. Carter, spotted her from her place by the window.

“Oh dear!” she said in horror. “It’s a rather terrible injury, Miss Cuthbert! This requires the Doctor's eye.”

Mrs. Baker disappeared in a small office and came back with the doctor. But the doctor wasn’t the one she had supposed to see. She gritted her teeth, half in rising pain, half in annoyance at the tingling that was slowly spreading from her stomach to her chest. Gilbert Blythe was wearing his own battle injury as she noticed a small bruise on his jaw, near the ear. Anne stood up, in her imagination in a graceful manner, holding her chin high. She tried to keep herself collected, not to give Gilbert the opportunity to see her nostrils moving rapidly.

“Let me see this swelling, Miss Shirley” His tone wasn’t as cheeky as yesterday. Gilbert Blythe must have learnt from his painful lesson.

“Actually I was just passing by, I’m fine.” She lied, both of them didn’t want to meet Mrs. Baker’s curious eye, so they kept their looks locked on the floor. “I was interested if Dr. Carter still works here.”

“But you need to get that hand of yours checked!” The older woman protested sternly, standing on her way to the main door. “What did you do to yourself, young lady?”

She thought about how she should probably warn Mrs. Baker off about the young doctor’s impertinence and rudeness, but the nurse was more than capable of handling the cads. Gilbert was watching her closely, his eyes seemed to be darker than ever before. She looked away, partly aware that itching slowly turned into a burning sensation inside her chest. He expected her to throw another tantrum, but she wasn’t going to give him satisfaction and make a scene.

“Oh, Mrs. Baker, that is actually a very funny story” she laughed, pleased with his stunned expression. “You know how clumsy I am. Yesterday I was making some rearrangement in the barn and fell off a ladder.”

The nurse nodded shortly, apparently believing Anne’s story, and rushed her into Dr. Blythe’s office. She left the two of them alone, and began preparing medical instruments. Neither of them wished to speak first.

“Miss Shirley, I-“ Gilbert started, feeling obligated.

“You’re just an arrogant, rude, mean and hateful boy, Dr. Blythe!” she hissed, afraid that the woman on the other side of the door may hear their talk. “And I shall never speak to you ever again.”

“Please, Miss Shirley, just hear me out.” He demanded, following Bash’s earlier advice of approaching her carefully. He didn’t need the whole twenty four hours to see that truly she was something else. “I didn’t mean to behave improperly— “

“You insulted me.”

“Excuse me?”

“You called me Carrots.” She almost spat out this horrendous word. “If you knew how hard it is to live in this unhandsome, plain-looking and grotesque shell made of freckles, scrawny limbs and worst of all – red hair… You would never consider calling me that hideous nickname.”

He was thinking deeply, trying not to have a good fit of laughter at her dramatics. Gilbert wanted to tell her that she’s exaggerating, but he saw a glimpse of confidence in her cerulean blue eyes. She believed in every single word she had just said. Thankfully, Mrs. Baker ended the uncomfortable silence by coming in with freshly sterilised instruments.

Gilbert carefully took Anne’s swollen hand in between his palms, and tried to move it in different directions. He watched her reaction, the way she forcefully bit her lower lip and scrunched her nose in pain. He hated this aspect of his work when he had to make his patients suffer, but seeing unshed tears in her widened eyes caused a strange sting inside his chest.

“I don’t think it’s broken, but you should strap it anyway, and don’t move your wrist too much for at least two weeks or so.“ He said with a professional tone she’s never heard before. “I’ll give you some peppermint liniment. You need to apply a thick layer on the carpal area three times a day.”

He waited for Mrs. Baker to leave again.

“Uhm… Miss Shirley, I know you’re a family friend to the Lacroix.” He started again, causing Anne to roll her eyes. “Do you think you could consider extending your kindness to Bash’s poor brother?”

“Are you asking for my friendship?” She narrowed her eyes at his unexpected words.

“Right now I’m asking for forgiveness” he stated, closing his mouth when the nurse appeared with liniment. Anne started to look for something inside her purse. “I won’t take any money from you, Miss Shirley. It’s my first day of work, I’m not going to charge anyone.”

Mrs. Baker looked like a proud mother, and Gilbert felt hot on the tips of his ears. He added his last words to his list of stupid things he had ever said. It started to look like everything that came out from his mouth in the last twenty four hours definitely topped his “do you prefer women” question to Winnifred just after he’d nailed her kissing the library girl.

“Thank you for your time, Dr. Blythe” Anne said, her voice quite neutral. That was a progress. “And it’s Miss Shirley-Cuthbert.”

Usually Anne looked at the advertisements every Friday, but since she was in the town she decided to try her luck, and went straight to the post office. She scanned the cork board absent-mindedly, looking for some additional work she could do. For a longer moment her thoughts stopped at the memory of Roy Gardner, proposing to her on a cold, winter day. That was almost two years ago, she shouldn’t rake over it. She couldn’t have known that just weeks after the refused proposal Matthew would die. She couldn’t have known that the Green Gables would be in debt as well. But if she married Roy, everything would be easier now, and that was the simple truth.

She looked at the postman, chewing her lower lip and thinking about what possibly she could write to Roy. He had been her romantic ideal after all. What else was she waiting for?

“If you think that cleaning strange people’s houses will save your farm, you’re so very wrong, Anne.” Josie’s voice startled her enough to drop her notebook.

“Josie Pye, why do you creep behind others’ backs?” Anne huffed, trying to cover her swollen, bruised hand with her skirt folds.

“I don’t creep. I saw you from outside of the window. Actually, I was on my way to greet Gilbert at his new practice. I’m sure he’ll earn much today, everyone wants to see him… What happened to your wrist?”

Before she was able to hide even more Josie had grabbed her hand forcefully, gasping loudly at the purple bruise. The redheaded woman freed herself from the blonde’s grasp, wincing because of the pain attacking her ossicle. She knew Josie cared about her in her very own, peculiar way, but she was way too on the edge of patience to deal with Pye’s nosiness. She just wanted to fix everything that was wrong in her life. More than anything she wished Matthew was alive.


	2. Unable Are The Loved To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of what's happening inside Gilbert's mind. Anne is stressed and confused mess.

_**October 1903** _

“Anne’s at the Lacroix’s house?” Rachel Lynde kept her eyes focused on her needlework as she moved her chair closer to the fireplace.

“Yes, she is. Delphine is learning the alphabet” Marilla answered vaguely, observing her friend’s reaction. Mrs. Lynde tightened her lips, taming herself from taking the view on the matters.

“Oh, how I miss those days when our only worry was to learn the alphabet properly.” Rachel sighed, working quickly with her needle. The silent embroidery competition remained still between two women, even though Mrs. Lynde had accepted her defeat long time ago. Marilla was definitely more skilled in decorating sleeves, her works improved even more when she started to broider Anne’s dresses.

“It’s good that she’s keeping them company” Miss Cuthbert said with a sad smile. “I’d go there myself, if I didn’t have to constantly checking on Davy. I swear this child will send me to the grave.”

Anne’s absence at home was nothing peculiar after Matthew’s death. She was coming home only to eat, sleep or work. The two women started to worry about her, as she’s got even more pale, thinner and crestfallen in the weeks following the red-head beloved father’s passing away. Only about a year ago Anne had opened herself to other people, and flowered again.

“Gilbert’s presence will do good to her” Rachel stated finally letting herself speak freely. “As much as I like Sebastian I don’t think he’s a good husband material for our Anne. Not to mention the scandal this mixed marriage would cause.”

Miss Cuthbert breathed deeply, feeling slight pulsing growing inside her temples. She rubbed her neck, and pushed her needle through the grey material of Dora’s dress. Now she was grateful that Anne wasn’t present in the house, and couldn’t hear Rachel’s words.

“We’ve been here before, Rachel. Should I remind you of what had happened just a few weeks ago, after the Sloane boy’s visit?” Marilla warned her friend, clearly remembering headache she’s been having for days since the big quarrel between Anne and Mrs. Lynde. “From what Dora’s said she’s crossed with Gilbert. I dare say she called him a conceited snake only a couple of days ago.”

Miss Cuthbert’s bosom friend chuckled lightly, and took a sip of her tea, trying to cover her sly smile. Rachel never would have thought that Marilla could be such a hypocrite. She kept her eyes on the other woman, who seemed to be quite content with silence.

“You know, Marilla, I don’t think I have enough fingers to count the times you had thrown a tantrum at John Blythe.” Mrs. Lynde decided to remind Miss Cuthbert her youth, and the very first and very last love. After so many years she was tired of watching the Cuthbert women dwelling in denial.

“Fiddlesticks” Marilla snorted, not taking her eyes off her needle and a blue thread. Rachel didn’t miss bright blush slowly appearing on her friend’s cheeks. Both women remained silent for a while, as Mrs. Lynde didn’t want to reopen old wounds in her dearest friend’s heart.

“What I mean is Blythe men have a thing for Cuthbert girls” The smaller woman said finishing her tea. Both of them left their needlework on the chair, and moved to the kitchen. “You can’t convince me that Gilbert’s recent visits are coming from his pure politeness, he’s simply taken interest in Anne. He’s a fine bachelor and she’s quite pretty too, I’d call it Providence.”

Marilla muttered something under her breath, but Rachel didn’t care about her words. Without saying more Miss Cuthbert handed Mrs. Lynde some potatoes and a knife. The taller woman tied her apron behind her back, and started to cut meat for dinner. Her friend stayed silent, with lips pressed into thin line, but her eyes were throwing thunderbolts all over the kitchen.

“Leave it be, Rachel.” Marilla noticed her friend’s irritation. “There’s no point in pressuring Anne to marry.”

“How can you say something like that?” Rachel lost the last bits of her patience, and dropped her knife on the table. “Do you hear yourself, Marilla? She’s not getting any younger and neither do we! We can die any day now, and Davy and Dora will leave to move on with their lives! Not to mention that Jerry may marry as well, and bring here his own family. She’ll be alone in the world! Is that the future you want for her?”

Before any of them noticed, two women stood against each other, the wooden table creating a wall between them. Rachel breathed heavily, narrowing her brown eyes in anger. Miss Cuthbert’s face was red from annoyance, and pain piercing through her head was getting stronger and stronger. She was gripping the knife firmly enough to feel its wooden handle digging into her palm.

“Obligation can be a prison” Mrs. Lynde hissed coldly, reminding Marilla of her own words. “You’re doing to her exactly the same thing your mother did to you.”

“Don’t you dare drag my mother into this conversation, Rachel Lynde.” The taller woman replied through her teeth, clutching her knife even harder.

When Davy and Jerry came from the barn dinner was already on the table. Neither of the women spoke when Baynard tried to start a light conversation. He looked at Davy, swallowing way too salty soup, and suspecting that the blonde boy had something to do with the women’s bad mood. Davy just shrugged his shoulders, not noticing stormy expressions on Marilla’s and Mrs. Lynde’s faces. Jerry thought that if the boy wasn’t in fault then it has to be Anne. Again.

Anne wiped the chalkboard clean, and left Delphine with Dora in the parlor with the wooden pieces of the alphabet to order. She came up with the idea and Bash happily followed her invention, crafting wooden letters that Dora had painted a few days ago. The red-haired woman walked in to the kitchen on a mission to prepare more tea. She was joyfully thinking about all activities she’s preparing for Dellie and Dora for incoming winter. Obviously she was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice someone standing on her way.

“Gilbert! I-“ she said with voice high-pitched from surprise when he gently held her forearm, stopping her from colliding with his chest. “I didn’t know you’ll be back so early. Hazel went to the town, I’m not sure if dinner is ready-“

The young woman pressed her lips together when she realised she’s rambling. She was looking up at him, barely remembering the reason of her being in the kitchen. _Did Gilbert always have such an enchanting eyes?_ She felt warmth slipping inside her chest, slowly moving from the place where he still held her. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but part of him didn’t want to move away from her. He noticed she called him by his name, which was a great progress itself. Until now he usually has been avoiding her in his own house, fearing that he may offend her again. Gilbert thought about how he could look into her cerulean eyes for eternity.

“How’s my princess doing?” Bash suddenly came in to the kitchen, causing them to draw apart rapidly. Anne felt hot on her cheeks, and she decided to avoid Lacroix’s gaze at all costs. Gilbert scratched his neck, red on the tips of his ears as his eyes unconsciously followed the young woman’s movements.

“She’s brilliant!” The red-haired teacher said a bit too loudly, and just a little too quickly. She kept her stare fixated on the fire as she put the kettle on the range. “She could go to school this year.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Bash chuckled humourlessly, Anne turned her attention to him furrowing her brow. “The school board don’t let her attend. I’m sorry, Queen Anne, but that’s the truth.”

“Oh” she let it out. The red-haired woman hadn’t thought about that before, but racial segregation was a real thing. She remembered that Mi’kmaq children had to went to school in Halifax since they weren’t allowed in Avonlea school. “Well, the school board doesn’t know what they’re loosing. I know I’m not as experienced as Mr. Schultz was, but I could teach her and prepare her for Queen’s entrance exams. I was home schooled and look at me! I’m a teacher, I almost had a Bachelor of Arts degree!”

Gilbert watched her open-mouthed, surprised by how quickly she turned to passionate individual. He’s never seen her like that before, but he blamed the little time they had spent together since Bash wasn’t shocked by her outburst. His brother took some biscuits with himself, laughing at Anne’s ranting, and promised her he’ll think about it.

“You’re a moke, Blythe.” Lacroix whispered into his ear, pinching the tip of it, and causing the young doctor to gasp rather loudly.

“Allow me.” He collected himself swiftly, and proposed his help to Anne who was balancing a tray full of porcelain in her hands. She insisted she can hold the tray on her own, so he just prayed that Delphine didn't run into her unexpectedly.

“Would you like to have some tea, Dr. Blythe?” she asked so quietly he almost didn’t hear her. That was the first time she demanded his company, and he couldn’t really deny her. He nodded, hoping he didn’t do it too eagerly, and sat in his father’s old armchair.

“Gilbert would be just fine” he said, watching Delphine with a slight smile. She and Dora were too focused on the wooden alphabet to pay attention to adult’s conversation. “So, home schooling, eh?”

“Yes, I’ve been in Avonlea school as a pupil for two days maybe” Anne responded lightly, knowing very well what was he asking about. “After some incident Marilla decided it would be the best for all of us if I received private education. Mr. Schultz was the best teacher I could wish for, he was a kindred spirit too.”

She certainly had some magical bond with words, he noticed that at the practice when she was bragging about her plainness in such an extraordinary way. Gilbert tried not to think too much about how she fitted in his household perfectly, cheering on Dellie and embracing her in a motherly manner. He felt a light pang in his chest and a lump in his throat when he thought about Mary. He had spent such a little amount of time with her, he wasn’t even present on her funeral. He felt sudden wave of guilt washing over him as he looked at his niece. He should have been there for Bash and for her when Mary passed away. Instead they had to rely on stranger’s help. Anne may be sceptical about him, but he was eternally grateful for her kindness and friendship towards his brother’s family. He didn’t know if he would ever have a chance to return the favour.

“What about you, Dr.– Gilbert?” she asked, pouring more tea into his cup. “You’re Avonlea’s first doctor, and such a young one.”

“My father had passed away earlier than I expected, about the time you were adopted by the Cuthberts I suppose. I left the farm to work on a steamship where I met Bash.” He didn’t know why, but he felt like he needed to tell her something about himself. Something that will make her believe he’s worth her trust. “We decided to come back to the PEI after a year or so. We’ve been living in Charlottetown where I finished my schooling and took accelerated Queen’s course. I’m surprised we haven’t met at that time since we've been visiting the farm almost every few days after Bash and Mary married.”

“We’ve got wrong timing, Dr.– well, Gilbert. I was in Toronto, in Madame’s Fletcher boarding school” she said proudly. She’d spent useful time in the city and went to the Queen’s Academy without having to take the entrance exams. “Were you really accepted into medical school at the age of seventeen?”

“With a lots of help from the Rose family, yes.” He explained plainly, polite smile danced on his face. “King’s College in London was a dream, but a far away one without scholarship and a proper letter of recommendation. Mr. Rose was kind enough to take me under his wings.”

Anne’s face fell. She felt familiar sting of jealousy, so she closed her eyes and tried to talk herself out of throwing a tantrum at him. There he was, Avonlea’s Golden Boy, receiving pats on his back for nothing. Everything he achieved was given to him on a silver platter, while she had to elbow her way to success, and worked harder than ever before. And yet the town’s folk perceived her as a trollop.

She really needed to be away from the Lacroix’s house before her temper will slip from under control. The red-haired woman called Dora, explaining that they have to be back at Green Gables on the dinner time. She rushed to get her coat, saying quick goodbye to very upset Delphine. The teacher blamed herself for even asking about school, she was ranting all way back home. The little blonde was throwing her curious gaze at her from time to time, thinking that Anne forgot about the reason she was so mad at Dr. Blythe since she started muttering under her breath about his ridiculous looks.

She had no idea what was happening inside her head, and it was scaring her. Gilbert very slowly and yet effectively was worming his place into her daily life. No one had invaded her personal space before as much as he did, not even Roy and he was courting her. What terrified her the most was that she truly didn’t mind his closeness. Perhaps she was just curious, he was a stranger and she longed to know him better since he was Bash’s brother.

“How was your tea with Queen Anne?” Lacroix pinched the young doctor playfully, sitting next to him by the table. Hazel has just finished preparing a meal for them, and placed deliciously smelling pot under their noses.

“What did I miss?” Elijah asked, visibly confused. Mrs. Lacroix shot her son warning gaze.

“Someone here is mooning over certain red-head” Bash pointed at embarrassed Gilbert, purposefully ignoring his mother silent message. The black men burst into laugh sharing knowing glances.

“You like Anne?” Hanford almost choked on his food giggling too hard for Hazel’s liking. He tried to cover it when she whacked over his head with her apron, receiving smug grin from the older man. “You know her for like month and a half or so, bud.”

“The conversation went moderately well” Gilbert responded, not paying attention to all the teasing that he was a victim of. He knew he wasn’t mooning over anyone, red-haired teacher included. “Until we started talking about school and she got distressed, and then she left.”

“What did you say, you moke?” Bash asked seriously, glancing at Delphine babbling about something to his mother and making sure she won’t hear him saying _bad words_. He sighed at his brother, being aware that his encounter with Anne was probably a total catastrophe.

“She asked about my schooling and I answered honestly.”

“Yeah, and is there a chance that you forgot to mention the Roses?” The black man sighed again when Gilbert shook his head. “I’ll give you a tip, you skinny wet rag. It’s better not to admit that you were someone’s blue-eyed boy in front of a woman who struggled to get the education at all.”

 _Oh, so that was the case_. He messed up again by saying something completely insensitive. The young doctor longed for dinner to end, so he could hide away and overthink everything. When everyone finished their feast, he found his moment of peace next to his father’s grave. There was a newer one, too. He breathed deeply, sensing familiar scent of autumn.

Gilbert wondered if he’d disappointed his father. He must have had since he became a man for whom his career was more important than his own family. He remembered the last letter from Mary in which she had told him to marry for love, and only for love. After receiving her words he went straight to the Roses, thanking them for their generosity and telling that he cannot marry Winnifred. He was so ready for them to cut off his scholarship and maybe even expel him from King’s College, but they supported him nevertheless.

He came back with a mission of becoming a better person. Amongst posh group of people that were mostly Winnie’s friends he forgot where he came from. He never mentioned that his brother is a black man and his sister is an unwed mother, and now he felt ashamed of himself.

“They both would be so proud of you” Bash said taking a seat next to Gilbert.

“I don’t think so” the young doctor answered. He certainly wasn’t proud of himself at the moment. “I should have been here for you. All of you.”

“Gilbert, I don’t hold it against you. I was the first one to encourage you to follow your dreams. And I must admit that I delayed the news about Mary’s death on purpose.” His eyes widened at his brother’s confession. He haven’t expected something like that after seven years of partnership. “I knew you would drop everything in a second and come here. I was in a bad place, and I didn’t want you to see me in a such state, because that would make you stay.”

“I’ve never said goodbye” Gilbert sobbed silently when Bash wrapped his strong arm around the young man’s shoulder.

“She passed away knowing you loved her. But no one’s truly gone as long as they’re in our hearts.” The black man elbowed the doctor under his ribs, forcing him to smile a little. They both chuckled lightly. “Come on, doc. I’m not done teasing you, and I can’t keep doing that in front of my wife.”

In her Green Gables room Anne was pacing nervously back and forth, trying to order the things in her mind. Diana sat on her bed with gracefully crossed legs, and watched her bosom friend’s internal battle. The red-haired woman grasped the envelope lying on her vanity and passed it to the other woman.

“Should I send it?” she asked, unsure of her own sanity. She’s just finished writing a letter to her former suitor.

“Absolutely not.” Diana answered sternly, looking at the recipient’s name on the paper. “What if he moved on and now will get a letter from his old sweetheart? How, do you think, his wife would react? It’s inappropriate.”

“I shouldn’t have rejected his proposal” Anne pointed, and stopped moving, tired from the amount of stress she was having for the past months. Suddenly she felt ten years older, wearier, without a glimpse of positive emotion in the depths of her soul.

“Why can’t you just accept the money from Cole? He’ll gladly help you.”

“Because my own money is frozen in _my own_ fund, due to some ridiculous conditions! Di, even if I accepted the money from Cole it would be just another debt. I need to find a way to get us out of this situation. I can’t imagine loosing the Green Gables.”

The red-haired woman’s lips were trembling as she tried not to let her tears fall, but failed miserably. Diana opened her arms for Anne, and she quickly muffled her weeping against the puffs of Mrs. Barry-Wright’s beautiful dress. She cried and cried until she fell asleep on Diana’s lap, peaceful for the first time in a weeks. That afternoon she dreamt about springs, Matthew, and her pupils, and about the most enchanting sunsets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Loves!  
> I hope you're doing well, and that you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Stay safe and drink water.


	3. I Felt It Shelter To Speak To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne makes a wish. Gilbert's pick up lines are as smooth as the elephant skin.   
> Some heart to heart conversations are held.

**November 1903**

_Miss Shirley-Cuthbert,_

_Barnes &Fitz office has agreed to extend the loan payment…_

Anne furiously folded the letter, and started massaging her temples to reduce growing tension around her head. The cup of tea before her was long forgotten as she was too busy with rereading the letter over and over again. She breathed shakily, writing down numbers on the paper to count up the money she’ll have to discharge. Looking at the final sum she felt pain inside her head unbearable. She didn’t notice the moment when Jerry had joined her at the table.

“Anne—” he started, and the red-headed woman shivered unconsciously. She wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders, taking a sip of already cold tea.

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to pay you all money from your share of the farm” she said silently, looking up at Jerry with her big, now stormy eyes. It was another month she couldn’t pay Jerry the amount he deserved, another month they had to live on her rather small teacher's wage and not much bigger Mrs. Lynde’s income she inherited after her husband. Another month when she sent the money to Barnes&Fitz and the debt still hadn’t decreased.

The young farmer looked worried for a second, but shortly after her words his expression softened. He was smiling reassuringly at the woman, and took her cup of tea drinking from it. Anne narrowed her eyes slightly annoyed by his behaviour, but she failed at hiding little smirk playing on her lips.

“It’s alright” he assured her.

“It’s opposite of alright!” Anne exclaimed, almost slamming her hand on the table. The woman cursed under her breath, and started fidgeting with the paper. “You're buying something nice for your sisters every Christmas, and now you won’t be able to due to my incompetence in managing the farm!”

“It’s really alright” he repeated, amused by her sudden self-loathing session. “You can’t be good at everything.”

“Can you be serious for a moment, Jerry?” she asked. Irritation grew stronger inside her body, and she felt she was going really close to showing her temper. Young Baynard certainly wasn’t helpful in calming her nerves. “We’re in trouble, and if we-, if _I_ won’t fix it soon, we’ll loose the Green Gables. Forever!”

She took another breath, trying to stop a wave of strong headache from attacking her temples. Just the thought of money frozen in her fund made everything ten times worse. She knew what Matthew had planned – he was aware that she’ll stay with Marilla after his death. The fund was a way to push her into university again, but he certainly hadn’t planned on having a debt. Never in her life had she wanted to cry so much. The red-haired woman swallowed a lump in her throat, and settled her eyes on the letter folded in her hands.

“What are Marilla’s views on that?” Jerry tried to reach for the paper, but Anne stood up rapidly and threw the thing into fireplace. His face fell, loosing an amused look as he stared at her with disbelief visible in his brown eyes. She watched flames slowly licking the elegant envelope and then the letter with a well trained calligraphy that she hated so much. Every time she recognised this particularly austere handwriting she felt a wave of nausea forming inside her.

“She doesn’t know” she answered plainly, without a glimpse of emotion in her voice.

“She— WHAT?” Anne shot him a disapproving glare and the farmer closed his mouth, looking around the kitchen as if he expected to see Mrs. Lynde eavesdropping in the corner.

“She knows we have a debt obviously” she informed him. “But I had told her I can handle it, she doesn’t know how much it is. This is better that way.”

“And how do you want to explain to her that you basically threw all the money from harvest into the mud?” Jerry was definitely concerned now. They spoke in whisper, afraid that someone will accidently hear their conversation. “Anne, we don’t have enough seeds for the following season, we need to buy more.”

Their situation was worse than Anne had expected. The new century didn’t bring any improvement, all hopes for a better times were buried. She slumped into the chair, the young energy drained out of her. When marriage to Charlie Sloane had seemed to be just a nightmare before, now it appeared as a necessity creeping into her mind to become a bitter reality. She fought hard not to cry in front of Jerry, he was worried about her enough, she mustn’t give him more reasons to tell Marilla the truth. The red-headed woman felt warm, callous hand covering her trembling one.

“My sisters will survive without nice Christmas presents, they won’t be too spoiled at least.” Jerry was smiling softly when she looked up at him. She found it even harder not to tear up. “ _We_ will fix it, Anne. You don’t need to be alone in this.”

Maybe it wasn’t as bad as she thought. She may marry Charlie, and negotiate the boundaries of her freedom and personal space. She could do that. She didn’t think that he was a wife abuser, so she wouldn’t walk around the town with the black eye. He was a good lad, she tried to convince herself. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert- _Sloane_. _Oh God_ , she thought, _this is ridiculous. Mrs. Charlie Sloane_ – even worse. She would have to give up her teaching position. She would bear _his_ children.

“Anne, are you alright?” She nodded slowly, pushing away the images of oaf-looking babies with his mousy hair and wafer-thin limbs. If she thought her headache went away, it hit her with doubled force now. She wished Charlie was already married, so she didn’t have to even consider the repulsive idea of being wedded to him. “For a minute you looked like you were going to retch.”

“Believe me, Jerry” she sighed, finding some sort of peace in the farmer’s company. He might be annoying brother figure, but she knew she could always rely on him. “I felt like that.”

Marilla’s sudden proposition to go for a walk startled Anne enough to make her feel like a prey. She tried to recall every single moment when her adoptive mother had an opportunity to see the letters from Barnes&Fitz. They were all tied in her treasure chest, and Marilla wasn’t the one to ferret around in her personal belongings. Perhaps it was Mrs. Lynde, and she told her about found letters. Curiosity took the better of her, and she followed Marilla, trying to look as innocent as always, but she was observing her warily.

Anne was staring at her mother, but nothing about Marilla was unusual, except invitation for a stroll around woods. Green Gables farm was far away behind them, and Ms. Cuthbert still haven’t said a word, causing her daughter to slowly loosing her patience. Instead of being suspiciously silent, Anne started to ramble about the weather, trees and nature, not letting a single sentence in her mind to be wasted.

“Alright, out with that, Marilla” she said loudly, slowing her pace and staying behind her mother. “I know you want to say something.”

She’s just noticed the place they arrived at, and she was sure she had never been here before. In the middle of deciduous woods there was a clear stream, a few yards from the fallen tree that Marilla had sat on the stream was parted by a rogue lime tree growing on a tiny holm. Almost all branches were naked, and dried leaves crunched under their boots. Anne silently gasped in awe at the magnificent view that was probably even better during spring and summer days. Oh, she could imagine herself sitting under that lime tree, splashing water with her bare feet, reading book, and eating sweetest raspberries from the Lacroix garden.

“I found out you may like that place” Marilla said, wrapping her coat around herself tighter, but Anne noticed she wasn’t cold, so that was probably unaware reaction to a memory. “I used to come here as a young girl. I think I was fifteen when I showed that holm to John Blythe.”*

“Gilbert’s father?” Anne was surprised, and much more confused than before due to mention of Mr. Blythe. “Was he your friend? A kindred spirit?”

“Most certainly he was more than a kindred spirit. We have been courting for a while, many people expected us to be engaged soon.” Marilla smiled softly, not looking at the red-head.

“What happened?” The younger woman sat down next to her mother, and demanded to hear the rest of the story. She caught strange emotion in her eyes, and tried to interpret that, but eventually failed.

“He wanted to see the world, and asked me to go with him. But I couldn’t have done that. I promised my family to never leave them, so I stayed.”

“Oh.” A few years earlier Anne would have thought that was the perfect, tragical romance. But now, seeing her mother broken-hearted after so much time have passed, she found out it wasn’t even close to be perfect. She knew very well that Marilla deserved to be cherished and treasured wife, and mother. “Do you regret it?”

“No, I don’t. And John didn’t regret it either” the older woman answered warmly. “There were years that I doubted all my decisions, I prayed to God to find Matthew a wife, but I learned eventually we can’t have power over certain things. All we can do is to do our best, but not wallow for too long in what-ifs. Anne, I’m trying to say that you mustn’t feel obliged to stay with us. This is your life and you should make the best of it.”

Anne’s face fell unexpectedly. The matter of debt was still hanging in the air, even when neither of them decided to say it out loud. She had contemplated for a moment about the most proper answer to Marilla’s demand before she settled for a half-truth. The red-haired woman told her mother that she’s happy where she is, but she didn’t say anything about being happier with a Bachelor degree. She nearly accepted her fate of being someone’s future wife, and having a life where her dreams, passions and wishes wouldn’t be respected.

“My aunt Izzy taught me the power of wishes” Marilla said as if she’s just read her mind. The older woman picked up a stone from the ground, and handed it to Anne. “I came here with her, and she told me to make a wish and throw the stone into the water. I was in my thirties back then, and I didn’t expect it to work. But years later I thanked myself for making such a choice of request.”

“What did you wish for?” Anne asked, unable to hold her curiosity at bay. She wasn’t sure whether the desires should be spoken out loud, or kept inside one’s soul and mind. “Can you tell me?”

“I wanted to experience how is it to love and be loved by a child.” Marilla smiled with affection hidden inside her wise eyes. Anne fiddled with the stone lying on her hand, feeling well known warmth spreading inside her chest. Her adoptive mother wasn’t very emotional person, but when she said something, the red-head knew she always meant it. “Take your time, dear, be careful what you’re wishing for.”

 _I don’t want to be Mrs. Charlie Sloane_ , she thought at first, _no, this is stupid wish_. She couldn’t wish for Charlie to disappear as well. Anne was thinking intensively, until she knit her brows and a furrow appeared on her forehead. All requests seemed to be completely surreal as she knew she was too homely to become someone’s sweetheart. Marilla chuckled under her breath at Anne’s silent battle, but didn’t rush her. The red-haired woman finally settled for one, and the least likely to happen scenario. _I wish I married the love of my life_ , a stone landed in the stream with a loud plop.

“Is that all, doctor Blythe?” Mr. White asked with concern in his voice, watching as Gilbert packed his stethoscope to leather medical bag.

“It’s all I can do for you right now, Mr. White” the young doctor answered, and sent warm smile towards his patient. “It’s just a common cold, nothing scary. You should drink plenty of tea with honey and dress appropriately to the weather.”

“Why don’t you stay for supper, doctor? Margery made a blueberry pie.” The older man offered with friendly glimpse in his eyes. Gilbert felt that there was a hidden purpose behind nice proposal. “She’s a fine lass, my Margery. A good cook too.”

“That’s very kind of you, Mr. White, but I can’t keep my own family waiting for me with food on the table” the young doctor answered, forcing a smile on his face. Gilbert didn’t even feel bad lying about supper. “Well, for sure Margery has a line of suitors.”

“She’s proper wife material” Mr. White agreed, giving Gilbert knowing look. The young man tried to avoid his patient’s gaze, and focused on his own shoes.

Half an hour later Dr. Blythe left Mr. White’s house with a piece of blueberry pie in his medical bag. The older man used his time trying to convince the young doctor that his daughter is an excellent candidate for a doctor’s wife. He knew that this was just a beginning of line of fathers and mothers presenting his girls to him, even if he wasn’t at all interested. He was wondering how many of his patients were truly ill, and how many used the opportunity to charm him with their daughters.

Gilbert was galloping on his horse back through Avonlea fields when he noticed warm light emanating from the ruins. He slowed Elflock (the name was obviously chosen by a certain red-headed teacher of his niece), and headed in the direction of crumbled walls. When he was close enough to see flames he demounted off his horse, and tied the animal up to the closest tree. He sped up his pace, thinking that some adolescents were throwing a games in the ruins. He didn’t want them to hurt themselves, so he needed to intervene. Dr. Blythe stopped rapidly as if he had been paralyzed. There were no youngsters to be seen, only ethereal beauty with aureole of copper locks around her porcelain face full of tiny cinnamon coloured dots.

“Gilbert!” She stopped doing whatever she was doing, and looked at him with her comically widened cerulean eyes. Fire reflected in her irises as she stood close enough to be warmed by the flames. He noticed the wooden coffer full of folded papers nearby the bonfire.

“I saw the flames from my path. I thought that maybe kids from the village are having some sort of scandalous meeting” he explained her silent question, ready to receive verbal lashing. “Did I interrupt a witching hour?”

“I was considering inviting you to my coven, but I’m not sure if I’d like to spend an evening with such a catty man” she snorted sarcastically, unfolding some of the papers and throwing them into fire without even looking at their contents.

“Forgive me, miss” he chuckled lightly, coming closer to her. The first cold barrier between them had been broken a few weeks ago, but he still wasn’t completely sure how far he was allowed to push their acquaintanceship. “I’ll be a perfect gentleman from now on.”

She finally smiled at him, and Gilbert felt as if he was pushed under water. Breath stuck inside his chest when Anne’s face brightened a little. He was like a moth circling around the light, he couldn’t help but was being pulled towards her unconsciously. She let him peek over her shoulder on a pile of literature notes with some side comments.

“Those are my notes from Redmond” she said calmly, but her voice broke a bit, and he noticed unshed tears in her eyes.

“Why are you trying to get rid of them?” he asked, wanting to soothe her more than ever before. Delphine had mentioned to him in confidence that Miss Shirley-Cuthbert was crying a lot recently. He’d heard her weeping quietly in his barn once, and it took him everything to prevent himself from storming inside and hugging her tightly.

“I’m not going back to Redmond” she answered fiercely, but with a great amount of sadness. He thought about changing the direction of their conversation to keep her distracted from unwanted ideas. “I don’t need them anymore, I’m saying farewell to being bride of adventure.”

“Would a blueberry pie be appropriate for the farewell coven?” he questioned lightly, reminding himself of a dessert from Mr. White.

“Do you really want to cut a pie with your scalpel?” Anne enquired, disbelief on her face mixed with some kind of repulse. “I’m not going to eat it, it’s unhygienic.”

He laughed wholeheartedly, finishing his precise cutting, and sat down on an old boat next to her. He set the blue napkin with a pie between them as the red-haired woman kept the wooden coffer closer to her heart. He felt warmth that certainly hasn’t been coming from the bonfire. His eyes roamed around her face, her hair as he couldn’t decide what to fix them on. Illuminated by flames she looked unreal for a moment, and he needed to convince himself that he hadn’t made her up.

“The scalpel was sterilised and not used today, it’s clean as new” Gilbert assured her, and decided to talk about more important matters. “Marilla said you have some financial problems. Is that why you don’t want to come back to Redmond?”

“Since when you and Marilla are such a good pals?” Again she was defensive, and the young doctor knew he has to approach her differently.

“Look, I’m not trying to be nosy” he claimed truthfully. “I just- Is there anything I can do to help?”

Anne didn’t know why, but she felt some kind of relief in talking to Gilbert. Whenever they happened to see each other, they usually bantered receiving undeciphered glances from Bash and Elijah. He often kept her company while she was tutoring Dellie, and the red-head almost forgot that he insulted her hair on his very first day back in Avonlea. She tried to avoid looking him in the eyes when she found out how easy is it to lost herself in those hazel irises.

“In fact, yes, you can help me” she said, licking her lips. The wooden case was emptied, and the letters along with the notes were consumed by flames. “You can find me a decent husband whose name doesn’t rhyme with _lone_.”

“Could it rhyme with _scythe_?” he asked jokingly, but she discovered that air was kicked out of her chest rapidly when he looked at her with a dark expression in his eyes. “What are your views on elopement, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert?”

“Are you laughing at me?” she mumbled under her breath, and stood up brushing the pie crumbs off her skirt. Gilbert followed her movement, and started stifling the bonfire. She watched quite enraptured how his curly hair shined in the darkness, his strong arms easily picked up a bucket full of sand, and how his eyes flickered like a million stars.

“After September incident I wouldn’t dare” the young doctor answered, and she found herself shivering slightly when the fire went out, and they were left basking in the moonlight. She hugged her wooden coffer closer to her chest. “It could be a mutual benefit. You would have a husband, and I wouldn’t have to listen about my patients’ daughters’ wide hips and cooking skills.”

Anne lifted her brow in amusement, but doubted he noticed that.

“Mr. White not so subtly offered me his daughter for a wife” Gilbert explained when they started walking towards Elflock.

“Oh, which one?”

“Margery.” She laughed softly, and again he felt warmth rushing through his veins. “I’ll walk you home, Anne.”

“I’m capable of walking on my own, thank you very much” she scoffed, and turned on her heel to start her stroll down to Green Gables. It wasn’t even a minute when she heard strong footsteps and felt warmth emanating from Elflock body. She rolled her eyes in mild annoyance at Gilbert’s stubbornness, but kept her gaze fixed on the path before her.

“Aren’t you afraid that forest dryads may mistake you for their lost sister and snatch you?” the young doctor asked, adjusting his grip on snaffle reins as he guided Elflock behind him.

“I’ve been accused of being a witch, a trollop and a lunatic, but no one had suspected me of being a dryad before” she said thinking deeply. Gilbert watched her face carefully, thinking that he might have crossed the line this time, so he waited for her further response patiently. “It’s a nice change.”

“Think about the deal.” Again she lost herself in his dark eyes, and didn’t notice that they had reached the Green Gables gate. “Anne Blythe sounds way more regal than Anne Sloane.”

He winked. He winked _at her_. The red-head stared silently as Gilbert climbed Elflock in one smooth movement, thankful that it was dark enough so that her furious blush wouldn’t be visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I came up with this scene, taking an inspiration from Sarah McCoy's novel "Marilla of Green Gables". Aunt Izzy is her character. 
> 
> Hello, Loves!
> 
> I hope you're all okay and healthy. This chapter was finished after two glasses of wine, so don't expect literary excellence. Also uni is kicking the life out of me, and next update may not appear until the following week.   
> I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter, because I for sure had fun writing it. Please, stay safe and drink water!


	4. Pardon My Sanity In A World Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Lynde is old nosy and bossy self. Chaos ensues, and Bash, as always, is No 1 captain of HMS Shirbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to throw that bomb here and go back under my rock, haha.
> 
> TW: there is some kind of delicate matter. In first paragraphs sexual assault is briefly implied (more like what might have happened than something that had happened). If you don't want to read it, skip the part from the first paragraph to "how did you know?" in dialogue.

**December 1903**

When Anne had opened the door she didn’t expect two big men forcing themselves into her home. She was alone in the Green Gables, and for the first time in seven years she cursed her household for being so far away from the main road. The red-head wasn’t sure whether she should have ran away or fight the men. The last idea was obviously a good one only in her imagination since she was much smaller than the men. Even though she was deep down scared, she wasn’t going to show it.

“No worries, madam” taller of the men said. “We’re here just to take a look at the property.”

She pressed her lips together, carefully choosing her words. The red-haired woman was looking around helplessly, trying to come up with some sort of a threat that would successfully make those men leave. She followed them behind when they headed to the parlor, knowing very well she shouldn’t cross the line with them. Her breathing quickened when they started to pick up random belongings, and a wave of nausea hit her as the younger man lifted his brow at her summer dress that was lying on the couch.

“Don’t touch, it’s family heirloom” she warned, seeing that one of them took a sudden interest in porcelain bird placed on the chimney-piece.

“Not worthy much” the man noted, putting down the relic.

“Mr. Barnes would like to know if there are some goods you’d trade for the part of your debt” the other one said smiling cunningly and ogling her from head to toe. She felt her chest tightened, and kept her eyes on the floor level. She prayed for anyone to come back home for some reason. For a moment she’s been even contemplating leaving the house and heading straight to Diana’s home. But they’d follow her, wouldn’t they?

“Anne!” she felt her heart stopped for a second, and she’d almost cried with relief at the sound of familiar voice. Shortly after that a head full of dark, curly hair peeked into the parlor. Gilbert must have felt her fear, because he walked into the room immediately standing in front of her as his body built a wall between her and the strangers. “I believe we hadn’t have met before, gentlemen.”

“We’re from Barnes and Fitz office” the taller of men said. They never gave their names. “We’re here to pay a business visit to Miss Shirley.”

“I’m Doctor Gilbert Blythe. I thought you’d be aware that it’s highly inappropriate to be unchaperoned with an unmarried woman in an empty house” Gilbert said sternly, and Anne was sure if she saw the look in his eyes, she would be intimidated. But those men just shrugged their shoulders.

“What about you, pal?” One of them asked and gave him a pointed look, but the red-head didn’t see the rest of his facial expression as she was too busy with observing Gilbert’s reaction. Was he annoyed? Would he scold her for her reckless behavior?

“I’m Cuthbert’s family doctor and I came here to visit _my fiancée_.” She almost gasped loudly at his bold statement, but neither of men questioned what he’s just said. On the contrary – they seemed to believe him. “I think it’s best for you to leave now as I have some important matters to discuss with Miss Shirley- _Cuthbert_. Feel free to contact me first in any business you have to her.”

To Anne’s complete surprise both of men left the parlor and headed to the kitchen. She knew they were gone when the door closed with a slam. Suddenly she felt as if her corset was laced too tightly, and dizziness attacked her head. She loosened her grip on the table, trying to move towards the kitchen when her legs gave up a little bit. The doctor wrapped his strong arm around her waist, helping her to sit down on the couch. Everything was blurry, she observed Gilbert’s quick movements as he took the stool and held her legs up placing the furniture under her feet. He disappeared for a couple of minutes and when she thought he left for good, he came back with a glass of water.

“Here, drink it, Anne” he ordered with a soft sigh. “It’s water with honey, will give you some energy.”

She took a sip instantly making a face at too much sweetness. It was more like honey with water than the opposite, but the young man watched her expectantly, so she drank the whole glass at once. Only now when the world stopped spinning around her she noticed how unruly his hair was and that he had some sweat on his temples, he must have been in a hurry coming to the Green Gables. She wondered what would happen if he didn’t come at all.

“You’re shivering” he marked and moved to put more wood to the fireplace. He picked up the shawl Mrs. Lynde had left on the armchair, but Anne refused it remembering that one of the men touched it.

“How did you know?” she asked regaining her ability to speak.

“I’ve met with Jerry on my way to the practice. He said he’d seen some strange men roving around the farm, he told me you were alone in the house and asked if I could check on you” Gilbert explained with a soothing tone in his voice. Neither of them mentioned his previous statement, but that was the least important thing at the moment.

“Thank you, Gilbert” she said calmly. When she was sure that the risk of fainting was long gone, she took her feet off the stool and sat properly.

“About that… I have some proposition” he started hesitantly. The young doctor was aware that even slightly dizzy, Anne may throw a tantrum as well. “I spoke to Moody—”

“You’ve told Moody?!” she raised her voice, sitting straighter on the couch. Gilbert took a few steps towards her, trying to slow his heart thumping inside his chest. His plan was absolutely crazy and would probably backfire at them in the future, but he needed to try.

“Not about your debt, just in general. I came up with an idea and I wanted confirmation that my plan could be possible to click” he answered, gaining some time to sort his thoughts before he spoke again. Anne listened with furrowed brows, but didn’t interrupt him. It was definitely a good sign. “I asked Moody if there were some circumstances under which a marriage would be considered invalid. He named a few, but one drew my attention.”

“I thought you were joking” the red-head looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes. Her options were limited, so she needed to hear what kind of plan Gilbert had on his mind.

“Just hear that, Moody said that if there was a lie in spouses statement, the marriage would be invalid. We could write down the contract, get married and then show the contract to the minister as an evidence of our lie” Gilbert explained, sitting down on the stool in front of Anne. “You’ll get your money and then you’ll be free because this marriage won’t be legal.”

“Gilbert, people got married of convenience for centuries and no one had ever questioned it before” she doubted. She didn’t want to hold onto false hopes, but if Moody was right, there still would be a chance for her to pursue her dreams.

“But no one ever had explicitly wrote down that their marriage will be just a business transaction. And certainly no one showed that to a minister.”

“I’m not going to elope with you” she protested loudly. “Marilla would kill me.”

“Fine!” he exclaimed raising his voice slightly. He was annoyed by her stubbornness and forced independence. Gilbert was just determined to help her, but she wasn’t going to let it happen. “Then let me do it the proper way and I will propose to you in front of your family!”

Her eyes widened in horror, not because of his mad proposition, but because of Mrs. Lynde standing in the parlor door. Anne felt her breath quickly leaving her lungs. She could compare it to drowning, the only thing she wished for at the moment was the ground swallowing her wholly and burying her six feet under the surface. She didn’t know how much the older woman heard, but looking at her face she certainly caught the last sentence. Anne stood up rapidly, sure that she turned as red as a beetroot.

“Gilbert’s leaving” she announced, and the man turned around noticing Mrs. Lynde shooting them one of her infamous disapproving glares. He nodded to the widow and then left without a word. Anne’s shoulders slumped as she fell back onto the couch, and crossed her arms waiting for Mrs. Lynde to give her piece of her mind about impropriety.

“Had Gilbert Blythe proposed to you?” Rachel asked, almost causing Anne to choke on her saliva. The red-haired woman swallowed loudly, not sure what she should say. “I hope you didn’t turn him down.”

Too many things happened in a span of just an hour or so, and Anne had really hard time to keep up with the pace her life followed. Apparently Mrs. Lynde was too excited about non-existing engagement to give her scolding about not maintaining propriety. The younger woman decided she would rather receive the verbal lashing than explaining that they were talking about business.

“It’s not like that, I didn’t—” she tried to protest, but Rachel cut her words with a wave of a hand.

“You will listen to me, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. And you better take my words to heart this time. You need to grow up, Anne. Grow up and settle your own family, I say! For the love of God, I don’t know what are you waiting for, but I can tell you for sure that your Prince Westphalia—”

“Wisteria” the red-haired woman corrected Mrs. Lynde. “It’s Prince Wisteria.”

“Never mind” the older woman muttered under her breath, and started ranting again. “First you turned down that Gardner man and now Gilbert, Gilbert Blythe?! When will you finally understand that there won’t be a better option for you?! You will accept Gilbert’s proposal and thank me in the future! And that’s final!”

Anne jumped up from her place and stormed out of the parlor with tears streaming down her face. Part of her accepted the necessity of marriage long time ago, but the rebellious part was definitely against the idea of being forced into nuptials, especially by Mrs. Lynde. She slammed the door to her room and threw herself on her bed, crying loudly. Whole range of emotions she has been keeping inside her for months erupted now, leaving her body with every single tear. She couldn’t even think straight about Gilbert’s proposition without seeing Rachel’s determined face. She was crying for hours in her room until Marilla showed her some mercy and sent Dora with a plate full of supper and a cup of tea. Anne’s head was heavy, and the whole appetite lost due to a rather long weeping.

“Mrs. Lynde said you quarreled. She’s said that you’re being obnoxious, too” Dora told her in a whisper. Anne wiped her eyes with back of wrist, drinking from her cup as she smiled at the girl. In her mind she formed her resolution, she promised to keep at least till the end of the year.

The red-haired woman was stubborn in her decision. She had not said a word to Mrs. Lynde for days and days. Marilla who was completely unaware of the topic of their last argument has scolded both of women from time to time. Neither of them spoke first or extended an olive branch, and Anne refused to meet with Gilbert, as well. That was the part of her punishment for Mrs. Lynde’s nosiness and domineering under her own roof.

The atmosphere at the Green Gables was not easy to bear, and even Jerry who was the least involved in the arguments decided to spend more time than necessary in the barn. While Anne and twins were at school Marilla tried to pressure Mrs. Lynde to talk about the matter, multiple times. The situation seemed to last for a very long time unless something magical happened. And it did.

“We’re going to spend Christmas Eve dinner at the Orchard” Marilla decided one day. “Hazel invited us all and she was very insisting.”

The spoon Anne had held was dropped on the floor with a loud sound. The red-haired woman received her mother’s disapproving glance and noticed Rachel’s triumphing smirk. The blood boiled inside her, so she just bend herself under the table and gripped the spoon hard whishing she could throw her tantrum at Mrs. Lynde. But she wasn’t going to cross the line of Marilla’s patience, and she pressed her lips tightly reciting words inside her mind that perfectly described Rachel’s attitude. Anne was wondering what she would have to do for Jerry, so that he agreed to invite her for Christmas with the Baynards. She was willing to spend the Christmas break with judgemental Eliza Barry, everything except meeting Gilbert Blythe.

She wasn’t sure what to expect when they arrived at the Orchard. Will he propose to her in front of everyone? Is he so mad at her that his offer is no longer an option? Would he snap at her if she tried to say something nice towards him? She knew she did that many times when he was just being nothing but kind to her. A sudden wave of guilt approached her as she went inside the warmth of the Blythe-Lacroix house. Fortunately she didn’t have much time to think about her obnoxiousness as Delphine was first to throw herself at her.

“Good evening, Princess Delphine” she picked up the little girl, and placed a loud kiss at her chubby adorable cheek.

“Auntie Anne, uncle Gilby missed you!” Dellie wrapped her hands around the woman’s neck and let herself to be carried into the kitchen. “Daddy says he’s a whipped mope!”

“Moke” Elijah corrected his sister taking her from the red-head so she could take off her winter coat. “Your dad meant a moke. But I guess mope will work, too.”

Delphine giggled when the man started tickling her on her sides. Both of them were last to join the table, and Anne noticed how quick Elijah was to take a seat next to Hazel, leaving the only one free beside Gilbert. With a quiet sigh she sat down onto the chair, trying to keep as much distance as tight space allowed. He didn’t look at her even for a second, and she started to think that perhaps this time she really messed everything up. Marilla and Hazel were the first ones to say a prayer before they started their little feast. For this whole time Anne was feeling intensive gaze of Mrs. Lynde on herself, but she had nowhere to run away from her, so she decided to ignore the woman.

“You’re being exceptionally quiet, Queen Anne” Bash noticed her unusual behaviour, and she received worried glances from the people at the table. “Don’t you have any school stories about your students to entertain us?”

“I have!” Davy exclaimed loudly and started his first anecdote before anyone had a chance to say anything. She shot him a thankful smile, but doubted he marked that.

The red-head wanted to enjoy her time with the Lacroix, Gilbert and Elijah, but found herself unable to focus on families. She was staring at the doctor, unsure of what she should do to fix the whole situation. The young man seemed to be quite determined in ignoring her, maybe because he was aware of Mrs. Lynde sharp eyes. Anne didn’t notice that she let out a small sigh until she met Bash’s gaze, and Gilbert’s brother wiggled his brows suggestively. Blushing furiously she settled her sight on Dr. Blythe’s shoes.

“I think it’s time for a tea, let’s go to the parlor” Bash said interrupting Davy his third story. “Blythe, be kind and make us some fine, warm tea. I’m sure Anne could help you.”

Neither of them dared to protest, so the man almost rushed the two families out of the kitchen, leaving the pair alone in the room. The red-haired woman shivered slightly under Gilbert’s intensive gaze, and stood up slowly while he was putting the kettle on the range. Their time alone was limited, she expected Delphine or one of the twins to storm into the kitchen soon.

“Can we talk?” she asked quietly, taking the porcelain cups out of the cupboard.

“Sure” Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. She knew it won’t be an easy conversation.

“I’m sorry if I was rude” she said, and he rapidly looked up at her, utterly confused. “I just panicked when I saw Mrs. Lynde at the door.”

“If there’s anyone who needs to be sorry, it’s me” he argued. “I shouldn’t have pushed the topic so far. It’s water under the bridge.”

“No, it’s not and could you stop contradicting me?” she raised her voice, and then immediately switched to whispering. “I’m truly sorry.”

“It’s alright, Anne” he chuckled, then smiled at her warmly and she lost it completely.

“Mrs. Lynde thinks you proposed to me” she blurted out, tired of tiptoeing around the matter. The sooner they explain everything that happened that day, the better for both of them. Gilbert pushed the kettle away from the hot surface, giving them more time to talk. She looked at him hesitantly, biting her lower lip painfully hard.

“I kind of did when I offered you a contract” he agreed with playful smirk on his lips.

“She wants me to accept you” she exhaled theatrically loudly. Anne waited for Gilbert to differ her statement, so she could go and tell Mrs. Lynde that there won’t be any engagement or marriage. She played that satisfying scene in her mind, forgetting that she expected Gilbert’s response.

“I said alright” he repeated when he realized she hadn’t heard him. “Let’s do it.”

Gilbert put the kettle on the range again as Anne watched him with open mouth. She didn’t expect that. How she was supposed to react? On the other hand, he seemed to be completely unbothered by the news as if he knew that Mrs. Lynde would force the red-head to agree to marry him. She found herself being annoyed by his careless attitude, but in fact she was more irritated by the reality that Rachel won her war against Anne’s maiden state.

“How much time do you have to pay the debt?” Gilbert asked, unconsciously cornering her to the table. Her breath quickened, and she felt warmth on her cheeks. She knew that from now on she needed to be completely honest with him.

“Until June” she answered fixing her eyes on his hazel irises. There was something utterly enchanting in the depths of his eyes. She almost forgot where they were, but the sound of boiling water and loud whistle brought her back to the kitchen.

“Good” he said placing a quick peck to her knuckles. “We will get married in May.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Loves!
> 
> How are we feeling? I know I said until following week, but I have zero self-control.   
> Stay safe and drink water!


	5. Bring Me The Sunset In A Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bash is voice of the reason, but still annoys Gilbert. Oh, and they're visiting Hester Gray's garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sponsored by Sleeping At Last songs "Heart" and "Mercury" (I'm joking, they payed me nothing but tears). I might've teared up a bit writing this stuff, only because when it comes to romance Ruby Gillis is my spirit animal.

**January 1904**

Gilbert woke up earlier than usual, in exceptionally great mood. He decided to lie down in his bed for a while, planning his day, although there wasn’t much point in planning doctor’s life since his arrangements have always been scuppered by a sudden illnesses attacking his patients at the most unwanted moments. He smiled to himself, then reached for a small velvet bag containing his mother’s engagement ring. Blythe inspected pearls in the daylight, not sure if Anne would like simplicity of his heritage. He didn’t have much to offer even for an artificial marriage, not to mention his complicated family situation. The young doctor didn’t have to worry about family since his future wife had befriended them a long time ago, but there still was a matter of what will happen after the wedding. Where will they live? Should they leave Avonlea, so there will be no one who could reveal their plan?

“Blythe! Is it Sunday or are you ill?” He heard Bash shouting from downstairs. Gilbert dragged himself out of the bed, carefully placing the ring back into its place.

He went down to the kitchen, where he found out that everyone has just finished their breakfast. Perhaps Delphine could join him to the table as he saw how his brother fought with her over her not touched food. The girl was in her picky phase and demanded plum puffs every single day for breakfast and supper. Bash muttered something under his breath, but Dellie’s tear-strained face brightened at the sight of her favourite uncle. That allowed the older man to shove some porridge into her mouth without her noticing it. Before Gilbert had opportunity to sit down Hazel had brought him a freshly made scrambled eggs and some bread. The hot tea with apple hazel was already on the table.

“So, are you going to help me with that fence this afternoon or not?” Bash asked chuckling lightly to himself. “What that dopey grin on your face means, Blythe?”

Gilbert’s face fell as he realized that his expressions are more visible than he had thought. He wondered what Anne will say to his proposal. Will she be shocked? She’s already accepted his mad plan, but she didn’t expect the real proposal, and he asked her to wait a bit before they’ll tell their families. It was a little pretend play, them playing a wife and a husband, it excited him to try this new thing. Back in London almost everyone wanted him to propose to Winnie. He thought he felt ready for that, only to find out with a help of Mary’s letter that he didn’t love Winifred as he should. And not much later he had realized that she couldn’t have loved him at all, since she fell crazily for the library girl. Now he had a chance of tasting the marriage before he would dive into it.

“Leave Dr. Gilbert alone, Sebastian” Hazel scolded her son earning a radiant laughter from Gilbert himself. “He’s probably tired after the days of helping his patients.”

“So am I” Bash answered to his mother, and received a disapproving glare in response. “Farming is an exhausting thing, woman! And I’d like to remind you that I’m single father, too.”

Blythe only partially payed attention to the conversation of which he was the topic. He’s just came to realise that he shouldn’t feel so giddy about this marriage. Anne had agreed to his offer only because she was desperate. He shouldn’t have treat this deal as a training, because it was too far from what real matrimony looked like. Elijah came in to the kitchen with a grin and Gilbert mentally compared himself to Hanford. Mary’s son acted appropriately to his age – still boyishly and skittishly, while he had to grow up quickly, and became academic, hard-working man with not much time for some fun.

“Anne and I will be married” he had swallowed before he blurted out the heavy words.

“Wait I have to get up for this” Bash left the bowl of porridge to Delphine, and stood up all shaking in some kind of ecstatic dance. “I knew it, I knew it! Since the day she had whacked you over your moke of a head, I called it, you’re gone for the girl! Does that mean I won? Dellie, did you hear that? Your uncle has just admitted that he’s head over heels for Auntie Anne! But… does she know, you have feelings for her?”

Gilbert’s face went redder than he thought it’s possible. Bash kept dancing in the kitchen causing Hazel to scold him for his childish behaviour. Elijah stood by the door with amused look on his face that was directed at the young doctor. How was he supposed to explain his family that this incoming marriage was just a business deal?

“She’s already agreed” the doctor explained quietly, holding his gaze on Dellie’s bowl. “We’re getting married this spring.”

The only response he got was a sound of spoon falling from Bash’s hand, and hitting the floor. Sensing the change in atmosphere Hazel took Delphine’s hand, and they left to the parlor, giving the three men opportunity to talk. Lacroix slowly turned around just to be able to see Gilbert’s face. After making sure that his brother didn’t joke about whole marriage thing he spoke out.

“Blythe, please, tell me you haven’t done anything stupid.”

“Like what?” he asked unaware of Bash’s suggestion.

“Did you get her with child? Is she expecting? How far is she?” Gilbert looked utterly horrified under fire of his brother’s panicked questions, and shook his head with energy. “Then why are you hurrying?”

“For the love of God, Bash” the doctor almost burst with irritation. “You married Mary after two weeks of knowing each other, but when I’m telling you I want to set a family within a few months you’re accusing me of doing something ridiculous!”

Blythe stood up rapidly, leaving the rest of his breakfast untouched. Elijah raised his eyebrows but didn’t interrupt. Instead, he took a jar of dried apples and shoved some into his mouth, watching the conversation with interest. Bash just stared at his brother left speechless by Gilbert’s sudden outburst. The doctor decided he needs some fresh air to clear his mind and not spill the beans about his plan accidentally.

“I’m not going to help you this afternoon, we can fix the fence tomorrow” he said as he was wearing his coat. “And just for your information – I’m a doctor, I know how to avoid conceiving a baby!”

Blasted Rachel Lynde and her eavesdropping. Anne furiously worked with her needle, hissing every time she stung herself. It has been hours since Charlie went away, but she was livid nevertheless. She could easily compare him to a bloodhound smelling out potential challenger. He wasn’t interested in her until Gilbert had started to stepping at Green Gables more often than it was considered innocent. And now he had the nerve to pay her a visit and demand Jerry ( _Jerry!_ ) to allow him to court her. Not Marilla, not even Rachel, Jerry only, because he’s the man of the house. She was so close to throwing a hammer at him that Baynard had to physically force her out of the barn. It has been a while since the last time she had felt so downgraded and humiliated. Obviously Mrs. Lynde was aware of the whole encounter, and immediately advised her on picking up her needlework and finishing embroidery on Dora’s dress. Anne listened to her only to have some uninterrupted time so she could curse at Charlie every five minutes. She was glancing at the window every now and then expecting him to come back with his mother, and unconsciously hoping that he would meet Gilbert on his way, then the doctor will talk some sense into his little brain.

And there was Gilbert Blythe. She wondered if they were childhood friends would she feel the same tight knot of anticipation every time she wanted to see him. He was a strange case and an interesting individual, that’s sure and certain. Anne was curious, hungry for knowledge about him, but she was confused and betrayed by her own body. Why did she blush so often under his gaze? What those strange feelings inside her stomach meant?

“I knocked, but no one heard me” Gilbert appeared in the parlor as if she’s just summoned him. His cheeks were flushed from sharp, cold wind, and her gaze immediately dropped to his chin. She swallowed trying not to think too much about tension building inside her stomach. “I wondered if you would like to go for a walk.”

“If Mrs. Lynde was here, she would forbid us to go unchaperoned” the red-head stated.

“That’s why I’m asking during her absence.”

“What if she was here now?”

“She likes me, I’d give it a try and ask anyway” Gilbert answered with honesty, and Anne decided she liked this rebellious attitude.

“I think she likes propriety more than she likes you. Fine” she said. “Let’s go for a walk.”

She smirked with satisfaction thinking about scandalized expression on Rachel’s face. Even though the woman knew about incoming matrimony, the red-haired woman didn’t intend on making things easy for Mrs. Lynde. She wanted to shock the older woman to the bone, so that she would never want to play matchmaker ever again.

They left the Green Gables property heading to the narrow path paved in the snow. They had to walk slowly due to glassy surface under their boots. Obviously Anne was about to lost her balance more times that she could count, but Gilbert always helped her without saying a word of complaint about her clumsiness.

“Did you tell your family? How did they react?” she asked, focusing on him.

“It was a disaster” Gilbert chuckled lightly. “Bash had thought you’re with child. What about Marilla and Rachel?”

“Likewise. When I told Marilla we had discussed a marriage, she eyed me up and down fixing her gaze on my stomach as if she expected a baby winking at her from behind the skin of my belly. But Rachel is not herself, she’s more giddy about the nuptials that it’s appropriate.”

“She has many sons” Blythe continued. “Perhaps she’s just missing the time she was preparing her own daughters for their weddings.”

“She needs to calm down her excitement” Anne huffed absent-mindedly walking after Gilbert. She had no idea where their stroll was supposed to end, but the doctor seemed to heading somewhere with a purpose. “The wedding will be as small as possible. Like elopement but with our families knowing about it.”

“I think Bash will be disappointed” the man said quietly. “He has been over the moon ever since he found out you’ll be his sister-in-law.”

Anne’s face fell, she loved Bash and the rest of the Lacroix/Hanford’s household like her own family. The older man was a brother figure for her, and little Dellie was her sunshine during dark times. Not only had she forced Gilbert to lie his family in the face but also was a big part of this lie. Will she have the courage to look them in the eye when the matrimony comes to an end? She sighed heavily thinking about not so bright future. Both of them had a lot to handle and they needed to brace themselves for that.

“You mustn’t let him get used to this idea” she responded in a whisper. “We won’t be married for long.”

She recognized the place they walked into as Hester Gray’s garden. It was one of the most magical points on the whole island, that’s what Anne thought. Evergreen bushes enveloped the heart of the garden, now covered in snow. There were some winter flowers peeking shyly from the white surface, and she couldn’t help but kneeled down to appreciate their beauty. She had spent countless summer evenings here dwelling in her grief after Matthew’s death. This garden was her shelter when the outside world overwhelmed her. The red-head looked at the nearby house with a certain sense of longing. She could easily imagine herself in that home, no marble halls or sunbursts needed. Just a warmth of fireplace, a cat or two, and her sweetheart. She turned around to see Gilbert who was watching her from distance, giving her enough space to embrace the beauty of the garden without interruption.

“Diana said it’s your favourite place in the Avonlea” he answered her unsaid question. Anne furrowed her brow in confusion. “I wanted this to be memorable.”

The red-haired woman slowly stood up brushing snow off her skirt. She felt her chest tightened with every step that Gilbert took in her direction. Now both of them stood under lone apple tree that bloomed beautifully during spring days. Her breathing sped up, and her heart involuntarily started to beat harder, faster just as if it was being pulled in Gilbert’s direction. She settled her eyes on his hazel irises, watching as tiny snowflakes fell on his curly hair.

“Anne, I’m going to propose” he had warned her before he kneeled down in front of her. She gazed at him with a mixture of amusement and terror. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, will you do me an honor and agree to become my wife?”

She thought of the day when Roy had proposed to her. It was beautiful summer evening, and she was wearing one of her best dresses with puffed sleeves, lace hems and gold embroidery. Roy had used fancy words and recited a poem before he fell to his knees. He had chosen an extravagant ring for her, with grand diamond shining in the moonlight. It all looked like something she’s been reading many times in her books. But she rejected him nevertheless. And now she was in Avonlea, on her beloved island, in Hester Gray’s garden. There was simplicity in Gilbert’s words, the ring was modest but with dainty pearls that contrasted beautifully with snow under their boots. In that simplicity perfection seemed to be hidden before prying eyes. Anne nodded slowly, gesturing Blythe to stand up.

“I should have asked you about the ring” he reminded himself, whispering. “It’s my mother’s, but it’s alright if you don’t like it—”

“It’s wonderful, Gilbert” she interrupted him with voice shaking from boiling emotions inside her. “Are you sure you want to waste family belonging on me?”

He nodded, neither of them could find accurate words. She breathed deeply, Gilbert was so close she felt his scent – some apples, something medical with a dash of pine. She didn’t want to destroy the atmosphere with her nervous laughing, but she felt she might bust at any moment.

“What now?” Anne asked, admiring the ring on her finger.

“I think I’ve been told that there’s kiss after proposal” he responded, feeling hot creeping into his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Do you want me to kiss you, Anne?”

She bit her lower lip considering Gilbert’s offer. She has never been kissed before, not even by Roy. Some excitement had already settled itself inside of her belly, a long time before she made her decision. The red-head was a progressive woman, and a bride of adventure as well, so she nodded once again. The doctor took her hand, but she moved it to his cheek, encouraging him to do something more scandalous than a peck to the knuckles. And Gilbert obliged, feeling as lightheaded as never. No amount of books prepared Anne for the experience of his hand under her chin and his arm around her waist. She didn’t trust her senses anymore when their lips met halfway, a strange shock bolted down her spine. The words used on hundreds of pages weren’t enough to describe the warmth, softness of Gilbert’s kisses.

“Well, that’d be it” Anne laughed giddily when some snow fell of the tree branch straight onto their heads, causing them to break their kiss.

“Is everything alright?” Gilbert asked anxiously when they started heading back to Green Gables. The red-head didn’t say a word, still dizzy and overwhelmed after their first kiss. “Was I too forward?”

“Oh, no, everything’s fine actually” she answered truthfully, smiling to herself lightly. “I was just ruminating things inside my mind.”

“You know, you can tell me anything, Anne” the doctor continued, still worried about crossing the line.

“No one had done so much for me before. I need you to know that I’m truly grateful for your help, Gilbert.”

“You know” he said, nudging her with his shoulder while walking on the path freshly covered with snow. “I think we’re destined to be the best friends.”

“Despite still fresh proofs of our heated arguments?” she chuckled with relief. The perspective of marriage, even short one, wasn’t as bad as at the beginning. Knowing that she’ll spend this limited amount of time in Gilbert’s company helped her to ease her mind.

Within weeks following their first encounter she had discovered that they have much more in common than she’d thought. She did her best to show him that she won’t be easily pacified, but mutual understanding came naturally. They visited each other often, exchanging books or newspaper, and conversating about Dellie’s improvement in learning new things. They were the first ones to find out about her extraordinary good hearing and sense of rhythm. It was Anne who came up with the idea to ask Diana for help in widening the girl’s music talent. Involuntarily Mrs. Barry-Wright happened to be a witness of their growing friendship and fondness of each other, even though they both eagerly denied that.

“We won’t be seeing each other a lot from now on” Anne said with sadness in her voice. “With the engagement etiquette and all.”

“All I need is a few inches of your window open” Gilbert laughed, and she followed stopping in front of Green Gables gate. “Like every proper suitor.”

“I think we’d put Mrs. Lynde to an early grave” the red-head chuckled under her breath.

She said her goodbye and headed home not turning back. She hoped Gilbert didn’t stay long by the fence, she didn’t want him to catch a cold. As she expected Rachel and Marilla were already inside, waiting for her to explain herself but every single question was silenced when the red-haired woman took off her gloves. Mrs. Lynde looked like she was about to have a heart attack, and Marilla just paled even more. Once they regained their ability to speak, congratulations were exclaimed with excitement, and Anne simply burst into tears that were mistaken for a happy ones. Her little bubble exploded and she faced the reality – this all was artificial, she will never be loved. Anne knew she should be happy about solving family's financial problems, but deep down she felt like she had sold herself for her own money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!
> 
> Sorry about the ending, I promise, we'll get there eventually.  
> I hope you're all doing well.   
> Stay safe and drink water!


	6. If I Can Stop One Heart From Breaking, I Shall Not Live In Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avonlea girls are having a talk and a good laugh. Gilbert is on his way to purchase a property. The contract becomes reality.

**February 1904**

The last time the Green Gables house has been so loud and full of life was probably during Anne’s last summer before entering Redmond University. But now laughter visited the old home again, and feminine giggles were audible from afar. All of four women closed themselves in small room with a view on the Snow Queen behind the window.

“How romantic!” Ruby gasped with delight, and her angelic face brightened up at the sight of Anne standing in front of vanity. “Can I be your bridesmaid?”

“Well, we settled for a small wedding” the red-head said, biting her lower lip. She didn’t like looking at her own reflection, but she obeyed every single of Josie’s instructions just to get over it. “There won’t be need for more than one bridesmaid. Ouch, you pinched me, Jo!”

“To be honest, I’m still mad at you, Anne” Miss Pye huffed, completely ignoring her friend’s whining. She placed measuring tape more firmly on the red-haired woman’s waist. “Don’t hold your breath, you’re going to spoil the measurement. How could you had not write to me earlier about your engagement?! You’re lucky I stayed in New York longer than I had planned before, so that I could ordered the material for the dress.”

“It was hurried and unplanned, I swear, Josie” Anne answered, wrinkling her nose when Josie started to be rough all over again. Suddenly she felt very small, noticing that every person’s eyes were settled on her.

“Did you fall in love with his sad and full of romance eyes?” Ruby asked dreamily, working with her needle on a new white goods that were destined to be a part of Anne’s dowry. Now that she actually thought about it she had noticed a glimpses of sadness in the hazel depths before. The same idea made her stomach twist. How lonely must he have felt in King’s College thousands miles away from his family. Gilbert has just reunited with his beloved ones, and Avonlea folk wanted him to start his own family already. Had he hoped for filling his loneliness with her presence as a wife? If so, did she use his vulnerability on her account when she’d agreed to marry him?

“I—I don’t know” she stuttered out. They had no story that would back up their new relationship. Everything was so sudden, they had very little time to tie loose ends of their plan. “I guess it just happened.”

“Do you even love him?” Josie questioned, then lifted up her brow, but Anne didn’t look at her. She was afraid that if the blonde will see her face, she’ll know the truth. Miss Pye was observant enough to put the things together and detect all lies hidden behind the thin veil of artificial feelings. “The last time I saw you your hand was bruised from hitting him on the face.”

“You should see them together, Jo” Diana, who sat on the red-head bed and watched the conversation with a sly smile on her lips, came to the rescue. She was the only one who knew the truth about their marriage. The raven beauty wore an amused look on her face gazing at helpless friend standing in the middle of her childhood room just in underthings while Josie worked on the measurements. “It’s like the outside world no longer exists once they are around each other."

Pye snorted but never said anything about the relationship. She focused on her work, huffing from time to time in irritation when Ruby was sighing romantically broiding hearts and roses on Anne’s future quilt. After disappointment with Billy the young woman became sceptic about marriages, and didn’t naively trust men like she used to. Mrs. MacPherson, on the other hand, saw everything in pink and rainbow, so she was genuinely happy for the red-haired friend of hers. Anne sent a thankful glance towards Diana, not aware that Mrs. Barry-Wright was convinced she speaks nothing but the truth. She felt weight heaving on her chest at the thought of more months she’ll spend dwelling in her lies. She couldn’t attend the church on Sundays without feeling absolutely guilty, she often wondered if she would become even more sinful and wretched heathen one day. And the red-head felt in her bones that this moment will come on the morning when she’ll officially be made Mrs. Blythe, then all of her lies will start to live on their own.

“Can I have puffed sleeves, please?” she requested hopefully, changing the topic back to her wedding gown.

“No, and that’s not negotiation, Anne. Puffed sleeves are cliché” Josie said sternly, and the red-haired teacher had no other option than listen to Miss Pye since it was her who succeeded highly in a dressmaker vocation. “May is warm enough to have the thinnest material possible, just like a mist, and a lot of creamy lace on the hems will be a fashionable touch.”

“The lighter the easier to get off during wedding night” Diana teased playfully, scandalising both Josie and Anne. On the contrary to them Ruby giggled ungracefully, sending meaningful glance towards the raven-haired woman. Jo muttered something under her breath, trying to untie the measuring tape, but she wasn’t heard due to fit of laughter coming from the only married women in the room. “If I was going to be married now I would never settle for a winter wedding. Fred loathed my gown, and it can’t be even passed to the future generations because it was shredded into pieces.”

Ruby and Josie gasped at Diana’s confession, but Anne would be rather swallowed by the ground than stand in the spotlight of marital talks. Never in her life has she suspected that she’ll find herself in such a miserable affair. Would they have to consummate their marriage in order to create the reality? Will the others be able to tell if they did it? Will Gilbert be so impatient that he’ll tear the dress off her? Would he even want to? The woman sighed heavily, feeling hot on her cheeks and neck, then she bit down her lower lip. She was dizzy thinking intensively of what is waiting for her in the future.

On his way to Fred Wright’s house Gilbert couldn’t help but walked off the track, and towards Hester Gray’s garden. The property was set deeply in the woods, so he needed to sped up to get there before he would return to his main path leading to the Wrights. The young doctor found himself under the same apple tree he had kissed Anne almost a month ago. His mouth stretched in unaware smile as he remembered the taste of her soft, sweet lips. He breathed in, sunrays crept through the trees and fell onto his face. Opening his eyes he noticed someone working around a devastated house.

“Good day, Charlie!” he called out, coming closer to the building. Sloane was busy with his hammer repairing window shutters.

“Oh, um, hello Gilbert” the man answered a bit surprised by unexpected visitor. He put the tool box down and leaned against the wall. “What brings you here?”

“I was walking by” Blythe chuckled to himself, thinking about how good he is at lying. Within a few months he will be the master of deception, he marked bitterly.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of men. Charlie was eyeing him in a strange way, hesitance visible in his every single movement. Gilbert kept smiling friendly at younger man, confused by his unusual behavior. He got the impression that his company wasn’t welcome by Sloane, and he wondered what caused that. Did he do something offensive towards Charlie? He couldn’t recall any of that.

“I’ve heard about engagement” his former classmate started quietly. His muttering was barely audible, so Gilbert needed to step closer in order to hear him properly. “Um—Congratulations, I guess.”

“Thank you, Charlie” Blythe responded and for the first time in the day he didn’t have to force himself to sound genuinely glad. Deep inside he was thrilled by the idea of being married, and married to a very peculiar woman that Anne was. It wasn’t any secret that she was the most desirable material for a wife, but biggest part of the Avonlea lads were too stupid or too blind to see that. “So, are you renovating the house for yourself?”

“No, not really” Charlie answered, fidgeting with a shutter. “Father wants to put on the market. He wants to get rid of property as soon as possible, my mother says it’s cursed.”

The young doctor chuckled under his breath, and stopped suddenly as idea appeared in his mind. The house was old, and ruined, but still could be nice and cozy if some work was done on it. No doubt that Anne would love the home with a beautiful garden, away from the main track and a little bit hidden between forest trees. Even after breaking the deal they surely could come up with the idea how to share their property, perhaps divide the building into two independent parts with them as neighbours.

“Can I visit your father tomorrow? I’d like to offer myself as a buyer.”

“You can’t be serious, Gilbert” Charlie laughed loudly. “This house is devastated, it’s not suitable for newly wedded pair.”

“I think Anne will like the idea” the doctor said truthfully. He was convinced that the red-head would love the thought of having a place that was her own. A place where she could let her imagination work with a full force, and bring many of the inspirations into life. He missed this short time with Mary, and the feeling that wherever they were it was just like home. Was he selfish with wanting Anne to recreate the warmth he has been craving for so long, even if it was meant to last a month or two?

“Are you listening to her?” If it wasn’t for Sloane’s harsh tone, he surely would burst into tears at the thought of Mary, and a mother that he had never met. Gilbert was brought back to reality in a record-breaking short time. He squinted, gazing at Charlie as if he was a complete new person. “I mean— she’s a walking nonsense, all she does is rambling. I doubt she’s a good advisor.”

Gilbert’s blood boiled involuntarily, and his vision blurred a little bit. He was grateful that Anne couldn’t hear that though, because she might have done irreparable damage to Charlie’s body. He wasn’t sure if he was able to stop himself from letting annoyance get better of him, so he just kept his hands dropped on his sides and breathed deeply icy air. Wasn’t Charlie trying to court Anne just a month ago? What changed his mind so quickly?

“What makes you think so? Weren’t you interested in her?” Gilbert questioned hoping that his voice didn’t came out as too rough.

“My mother opened my eyes, I think” Sloane said keeping his chin high in the air, and his already long neck appeared as even longer. “She said I should find myself a more respectable woman with recorded and believable history than someone as hot-headed and disobedient as Anne. I was interested because of her prettiness, she attracted a lot of attention at Queens. I thought I may change her.”

“You see, Charlie, the reasons you don’t think highly of her are equally the reasons I admire Anne.” Blythe had to swallow the urge to laugh out loud, and decided to roll his eyes instead. He surprised himself with his words that he hadn’t planned to say but had left his mouth anyway. But it was truth, wasn’t it? He truly admired the red-head. “You would see what a wonderful person she is if you actually payed attention to her. Anyway, please, tell your father that I intend to visit him soon. Have a good afternoon.”

“You, too, Gilbert. Good luck handling her!” Sloane called out after him, but the doctor played deaf.

“I feel like I’m helping parted lovers to get back together!” Diana exclaimed in an excited tone once they walked into the woods. Anne snorted, but kept quiet while her friend was babbling about different things that all had one thing in common – marriage. “I’ve never done anything behind Rachel’s Lynde back, I’m so thrilled!”

“Calm down, Di” the red-head said sternly, but a moment later mischievous smirk played on her lips. She tried to push her bosom in the snow drift playfully, and in the final effect she slipped on the surface almost losing her balance. “It’s serious.”

“I know! But it’s so, so exciting!” Mrs. Barry-Wright couldn’t help but giggled like a small child. After her wedding with Fred she started to resemble Minnie May more than ever before, Anne noticed. When there were no more parents to please, and Mr. Wright worshipped the ground she was walking on, Diana was young and go-getting person. “Anne, three months from now and you’ll be married! Aren’t you happy?!”

The red-haired woman did her best not to think too much about incoming matrimony. The more her wedded friends were willing to tell her, the more terrified she became. There were so many things she had no idea about, like that blasted wedding night. Anne scrunched her nose in disgust at the thought of giving herself to someone she barely knows. Even though Gilbert never showed anything but respect towards her, she doubted the same rules were in force behind the closed door. She had seen way too many times how Mr. Hammond treated his wife in private to believe that husbands were loving and gentle as Diana and Ruby stated. Perhaps Marilla knew what she was doing when she chose the life of a spinster.

“It’s just a formality” the teacher shrugged her shoulders, forcing herself to stop thinking obsessively about the things that could go wrong and betrayed both her and Gilbert. Mrs. Barry-Wright stopped rapidly, gripping her bosom friend’s shoulders with her gloved hands.

“And you don’t feel a single thing towards Gilbert? Not even a friendly one?” she asked concerned, and Anne had to direct her gaze somewhere above the raven-head as she couldn’t bare Diana’s meaningful look. She sighed wishing she could sleep the whole period between now and the wedding.

“I don’t know him actually. Maybe just on the first day after the wedding we will find out that we can’t stand each other” she said, wondering if she should tell Diana about the kiss, but the red-head didn’t want to complicate things even more.

Raven-haired beauty kept walking in silence as they approached Wrights’ farm. The teacher bit her lower lip painfully, almost making herself bleed. She was a pile of nerves, and with every step closer to Diana’s house she found herself less able to breathe properly. The women came in to the warmth of the hall, then after hanging their coats Mrs. Fred Wright led her to the parlor, where her betrothed has been waiting for her. At her sight Gilbert stood up rapidly almost knocking over his cup of tea. He scratched his neck when a pink shade appeared on his cheeks, Anne felt her heart beating faster and harder as her mouth dried a little bit. She didn’t notice the moment Diana and Fred left them alone in the room. Once she recovered from the first wave of unnamed feelings, she stepped closer to Gilbert, looking at two sheets of paper and a fountain pen laying on the table.

“Ready?” His raspy voice sent chills down her spine, and a knot tied itself in her lower belly. She couldn’t take her eyes off him, too hypnotized by the sharp features of his face. He smiled lightly at her gesturing towards the seat and Anne felt sudden dizziness taking over her, but it didn’t stop her from rolling her eyes at his protective gestures.

“This contract will ruin us both” she said in a whisper, and Gilbert had took a deep breath before joining her by the table.

“You don’t have to do it, Anne” he assured her, staring at the red-head with not very subtle admirance written all over his face.

“But I will” she shook her head, and chuckled lightly. There it was – her sentence, her godsend at once, in one sheet of paper. “I know what will happen and I’m willing to sacrifice my honor. My reputation in exchange for Marilla’s and twins peaceful lives is not that high price. I’ll leave the town if I would have to. My question is – do _you_ truly want to put your life and career at risk?”

“Yes” he answered before she could finish. Anne raised her eyebrow at him, smiling sadly. “I mean—I don’t care what people will say about me.”

“They’ll say nothing, Gilbert” she responded confidently. “You’re going to tell them all that I was unfaithful to you or something like that. Put the blame on me.”

He furrowed his brow, feeling blood freeze inside his veins. How could she expect him to spread lies about her, and patiently take everything that people will say about her. Today’s encounter with Charlie convinced him that he would never let her be hurt by anyone. He hoped they can find other arguments to make their story believable without blaming Anne. But in the depths of his mind he knew that however this contract will end for them, Avonlea folk will keep spreading nasty things about the red-haired woman. Gilbert didn’t hesitate as he took the fountain pen from the teacher who had signed the contract already. When their fingers touched by accident he felt like he was struck by a lightning bolt, something electrifying flew through his body as he noticed some goosebumps on the border between Anne’s wrist and a hem of her sleeve. She hurriedly separated her hands from his, fidgeting with a napkin.

_Marriage contract between Anne Shirley-Cuthbert and Gilbert John Blythe_

_Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, born on 5th of March 1883 in Bolingbroke, Nova Scotia, to Walter and Bertha Shirley, adopted by Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert, agrees to marry Gilbert John Blythe, born on 28th of December 1881 in Castletown, Alberta, to John and Katherine Blythe, under named conditions:_

_The matrimony will remain purely platonic for both sides. The reason for a marriage license is to retrieve the money that belongs to Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, but was locked on a provident fund until she’s married. The marriage will expire on September 1, 1904. Until then the parties of the contract have the time to end their wedlock by mutual agreement._

_Signed on February 6, 1904 by_

_Anne Shirley-Cuthbert_

_Gilbert John Blythe_

_ADDITIONAL CONDITIONS_

_There will be NO marriage consummation._ (written by Gilbert)

 _Anne Shirley-Cuthbert will be publicly the ONLY one blamed for the breakdown of marriage._ (written by Anne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Loves!
> 
> Who thinks their "deal" will backfire at them? *rises a hand* I do, because they don't know a Sith about marital law (and neither do I). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, take care of yourself and drink water!


	7. Write Me Of Hope And Love, And Hearts That Endured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy, but Anne's still in denial. Rachel gives her The Talk and gains more points in "Make Anne's life as miserable as possible" game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some kisses and heated moments (everything consentual), but I think we're in the T terrority still.

**March 1904**

Anne didn’t precisely remember how she had found herself lying in the soft, bright green grass, surrounded by heavenly smelling flowers. She was bathing in the sun, warmth enveloped her body, and someone was playing with her loosened hair. The red-head hummed in pleasure while this someone kept massaging her scalp, then she heard a sigh, and felt brush of lips on her forehead.

“I hope you’re not asleep, love” The hoarse voice made her feel shivers running down her spine. “I wouldn’t like to abandon you right here, and carrying you home might cause a scandal and a damage to poor Marilla’s heart.”

“Marilla endured more than a little recklessness.” She opened her eyelids, preparing to adjust her sight to blinding light, and met hazel irises of her fiancé’s beautiful eyes. Gilbert’s face was hovering over hers, a space equivalent of an ant left between their noses. “Besides, I’m sure you could use your imagination to wake me up in case I fell asleep.”

He smirked at her playfully, lowering himself and nuzzled her jaw to get better access to her neck. The top three buttons of her shirt had been undone already, so she restlessly let her hands wander all over his back and arms. She gasped at the sensation of his hot breath on her delicate skin, but before she had the opportunity to accustom he set his lips just below her ear. The feeling was overwhelmingly strong, and the red-haired woman was glad that she had lied down previously as she probably would have swoon. She had to bite her lower lip to keep quiet at Gilbert’s ministrations on her neck.

“Is it how you want me to wake you up, miss?” The doctor chuckled as Anne slid the brown vest off his back and impatiently tugged on his suspenders. “Just a couple of weeks more and we will be together, darling.”

“I don’t want a couple of weeks, Gilbert. I want you now. I need you now.” She ran her fingers through a mess of curly hair on his head and eagerly brought their lips together in a hungry kiss as the young man pressed her to the ground, setting himself between her inviting legs. He broke their intensive kisses, and she took a look at him, the sunrays dancing on his brunette hair, his eyes shining and dusky from desire. The red-head felt tension painfully growing in her lower belly, then wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck bringing him impossibly closer, and moaned loudly as he lavished her cleavage with starved kisses.

Anne started up almost falling off her bed. She blinked rapidly a few times, breathing heavily as if she just ran the distance between the meadow from her dream and Green Gables. Her own moan was still ringing inside her ears like the loudest church bells, and her heart kept pounding in her chest. She noticed sweat between her breasts, then realized that the tension from her dream was real, spreading from her belly to the apex of her legs. The red-head remembered feeling similarly when she was courting Roy, but the sensation was never so strong, so wanton. What was happening to her? Was she going mad from lying so much? Is she ill? That would be very unfortunate if she died before the wedding.

She let out a shuddering breath, reminding herself of activities she had spent her evening on, and rapidly turned her attention to the wooden case placed by the wardrobe just yesterday. She looked at it as if the contents of the box offended her dreadfully. Phil Gordon and her scandalous yet sensual literature may be damned! Anne felt heat creeping on her cheeks and chest as she remembered browsing curiously through the copy of a novel written by anonymous author, a copy that she was given by Phil on her nineteenth birthday, but never had have the courage before to even take a look. And now she knew she was right avoiding such a devilish literature. What was she thinking bringing it with herself to Green Gables. What if Marilla would somehow see it? There were illustrations! The woman swallowed hard as the blood froze in her veins, she would have been ruined if someone found it. But she smiled quickly as the idea built itself inside her mind. There was a precise dedication, and if she could just do a simple trick of changing signature saying Phil to Philip, she would have the evidence needed to back up their marriage breaking story.

“Anne?” Davy’s head appeared in the narrow space between the door and the frame. “Can I come in?”

“Of course, Davy.” The red-head smiled at the boy and invited him on her mattress, lifting up the quilt for him to slip under the covers. She noticed he must have had similarly rough night to hers as his cheeks were still wet from tears. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t like Gilbert” he mumbled, snuggling closer to her while Anne wrapped her arm around his shoulders, stroking head full of blonde hair with her free hand. The woman smiled warmly at the boy, watching as his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. He blinked quickly, forcing himself to stay awake.

“W-what?” she sputtered, completely shocked by his sudden confession. Was there something about Blythe she wasn’t aware of, but the children noticed? She prayed she was mistaken in interpreting Davy’s words. “Why?”

“B-because he’ll take you away” the boy blurted out, sobbing silently into her arm. “And I don’t want you to leave, but you’ll do it anyway since you’re going to live with G-Gilbert.”

“Oh, sweetheart, but you can visit me whenever you’d like to” Anne said softy. She knew she shouldn’t probably promise such things, but the kid was almost asleep, exhausted by his own tears. Now she sensed sadness hitting her straight into her heart as she thought about the idea of leaving Green Gables for good. It didn’t matter whether she’ll live with Gilbert or not – she will have to leave her first home behind, along with its habitants.

She was awfully tired the following day, but even her exhaustion wasn’t enough to wriggle herself out of a stroll with Gilbert. So she has been sitting in the parlor, impatiently looking out of the window in wait for Blythe’s figure to appear on the horizon. The red-head had plenty of time to analyze her dream and other strange things happening to her that were more frequent with the days passing by. She often found herself just staring at Gilbert blankly, shamelessly not paying attention to things he was telling her at the moment as she indulged herself in watching his beautiful face. He was handsome, young man, and it was quite normal to feel attracted to him, she tried to explain to herself.

Finally they headed out of Green Gables farm walking arm in arm. Mrs. Lynde and Marilla had to make last minute errands in the town, so they were left with Dora and Davy as a poor substitutes for chaperones. While the girl did her best to play adult and follow the instructions that Mrs. Lynde had given her an hour before, Davy couldn’t care less what’s happening around him, and surely he wouldn’t notice if they kissed in front of him.

“Are we going to Hester Gray’s garden again?” she asked, laughing silently at conspiracy hidden in their whispers. “I hope you’re aware that I’ve been there a thousand times before.”

“This one time will be different, I think” Gilbert answered, extending his hand to her to help Anne cross a puddle, but she gracefully rejected the gesture. Instead, she hopped over the water splashing mud all around herself after less graceful landing. The red-head smiled absent-mindedly as she watched how Blythe helped Dora cross slippery path. Davy followed after him with not very content expression on his face.

“You didn’t update me on Dellie’s progress in her music lessons” The teacher reminded him, trying to focus on something else than his enchanting face features. She swallowed lump in her throat forming at the thought of her beloved adopted future niece. “I miss spending time with her so much.”

“She misses you, too. And she’s very excited for being a flower girl.” Gilbert smiled softly looking her in the eyes. Anne experienced breath leaving her lungs in a sharp movement as she remembered how dark his eyes became in her dream. She blushed involuntarily, but kept her gaze locked in his own feeling brave for the first time in months. This was her future husband and partner in crime, she mustn’t be scared or shy of him. She was the modern woman, progressive one, and that’s that. “Here we are.”

“How this one time could be different than the others?”

“Because the next time we’ll come here this house can be yours.” The doctor responded quietly almost as if he was scared of her reaction. But Anne was too stupefied by his sudden announcement to say anything else than small _“oh”_ that escaped her lips unexpectedly. “I mean—the papers are ready to sign, but Mr. Sloane said I can resign before we make any liabilities. I thought you would like to have your say in it, I don’t have to buy it if you don’t like the idea.”

“Is it really necessary? For us to have a house on our own, that means.” The red-head said, biting her lower lip to restrain herself from pinching her wrist. This was part of a play pretend, she had to remind herself, this wasn’t real.

“We can divide it into two independent parcels in the future, so you will have a place for yourself.” Gilbert’s plan was beautiful and well meant, but he didn’t seem to be aware that she’ll become a _persona non grata_ in Avonlea once they break their marital bond.

“I won’t need one” she said simply. The doctor had furrowed his brow in confusion before his face fell slightly at her words. “I want to try my luck at Redmond again. Soon after we’ll get parted I’m going to apply for a place at the university and work for a scholarship.”

“But it would be nice to live in a home on my own before I will settle in a boarding house again” she added hastily, noticing that Gilbert wasn’t smiling anymore. “Can we take a look inside, and make decision after an inspection?”

They stepped into the house carefully, aware of old and fragile state of the building. Blythe sent her small smile, but Anne felt a pang in her chest at the sight of his miserable face expression. He only tried to make things easier for her, and was risking his reputation just to get a cold shoulder from the red-head. With lips pursed tightly she made the resolution to be better, at least try to be less obnoxious for Gilbert. Davy kept running around the house gripping Dora’s wrist and dragging her behind him to see every single recess of the first floor. Anne and Gilbert stayed in the parlor, peeking at corners of dusted room. The house wasn’t an impressive one. It was modest, not very big, but – despite years of abandonment – still warm and cozy.

“The house needs some reparations, but Bash and Elijah are more than happy to help” the doctor said.

“The twins and I could do some walls painting and thorough cleaning” Anne added, smiling brightly at the thrilling idea of her first owned home. She felt bold, in the darkness of the room her furious blush wasn’t visible that much; she remembered her dream more vividly than in the morning hours. The red-head shortened the distance between her and Gilbert, and looked up at him. _If I wanted to kiss a boy, couldn’t I just kiss him_ , she reminded herself of her own words. And somehow she wanted to kiss Gilbert so, so much it was almost unbearable.

“Anne-girl” She heard him whisper with his raspy voice, and lost her ability to think completely. Her heart was pounding in her chest wildly, the only thing her ears could register was a sound of blood pumping in her veins as their lips found each other involuntarily.

This time was different, because as soon as they shared a peck, their kisses grew more hungry as if they feasted on each other’s lips. Anne had no idea how, but only seconds after she was pressed to the wall with Gilbert’s arms around her waist, and her own hands tangled in his curls. She was unaware of tugging on his dark locks until she felt his groan on her lips. That allowed her to experiment and run the tip of her tongue alongside of his upper lip, and she received another pleasurable sound. The feeling from her sleep reappeared, but it was nothing like she imagined it to be. She felt as if she was touched by the fire, strange tension in her lower abdomen was tenfold stronger than when she woke up at night. The red-head whimpered silently when Gilbert nibbled on her lower lip, then felt through layers of coat and dress how his grip on her waist tightened.

“DORA, YOU ABSOLUTE MORON!”

Davy’s cry worked on them like a bucket of ice cold water, causing the pair to jump away from one another.

Anne was somewhere between wanting to strangle Davy and still worrying about him even though Gilbert assured her hundred times that nothing serious had happened to his arm. While they’ve been awfully busy with _inspecting_ the parlor, the boy dragged his sister upstairs to explore the rooms there and Dora accidentally pushed the loosen door that fell on her brother’s shoulder. It was a Providence that Gilbert was there with them, so that he could quickly help the boy in pain. Injured or not Davy couldn’t dodge verbal lashing from Anne for two things – scaring her to death and saying crude words to his sister.

“The kid isn’t very fond of me” the doctor chuckled lightly, watching the twins quickly walking ahead of them. From time to time Dora turned her head in their direction to obey the commands of Mrs. Lynde, but she couldn’t have seen their linked hands hidden behind drapes of Anne’s skirt. Neither of them was aware of the touch until the red-head felt Gilbert’s thumb caressing her knuckles absent-mindedly.

“To be honest, he doesn’t like you at all” she corrected him, gently taking her hand away from his fingers just to remind herself of resolution she had made earlier in the Garden. No cold shoulders. “He thinks you’re stealing me away from them. I was going to talk to him about that.”

“Why won’t you leave this matter for me, Anne-girl?” She knew she was red on face due to new nickname that came out in peculiar circumstances. “I should be the one to talk to him, and explain my dreadful crime committed against him.”

“Davy can be truly nasty if he wants to” she answered hesitantly. “Don’t make him your enemy, and you’ll survive.”

“Notes taken, miss.” Knowing that they were well covered by the barn from prying eyes of Mrs. Lynde who probably was standing on her toes in the parlor already and peeked through the lace curtains, Gilbert lowered himself for the last time after getting consent said by a simple nod. He pressed his lips to hers in much more controlled action than before, in Gray’s house, and Anne sighed contentedly, returning his gesture with equal gentleness.

“Mon Dieu, je suis scandalise!” Jerry cried out teasingly, causing the red-head to nearly jump out of her skin. He laughed as he jokingly covered his eyes with his hands. It didn’t help that Gilbert smirked involuntarily (since it was the first time he wasn’t direct object of brotherly teasing), but Anne was positively mortified, so she grabbed the first thing that happened to be a wooden bucket and threw it at Baynard.

“Ugh, you’re the worst!” she huffed, holding her skirt above her ankles and marching through a muddy path leading to the house. She didn’t care if Gilbert followed her, way too embarrassed to face him now. “If you’ll spill a word about it, I’m going to strangle you in sleep, Jerry!”

Reaching safety of home Anne quickly excused herself from joining the tea, and she ran upstairs loudly closing the door behind herself, then she threw her still very awaken body onto the bed. Her blood was constantly running through her veins at an enormous speed as she smiled giddily. She was woman of the word! She wanted to kiss a boy – a man – and she did it! Oh, and what a kiss it was! Now she had no doubts that she was brave enough to conquer Redmond once her debt is paid.

She was almost asleep when she heard the knock that was too strong to belong to Marilla. The red-haired woman sighed silently, shutting her eyes forcefully to pretend that she’s truly sleeping. It didn’t work because a second later Rachel Lynde invited herself to her room, and Anne rolled her eyes, groaning inwardly.

“I knocked, but you didn’t answer” Mrs. Lynde said, smiling politely. Oh no, the teacher thought, this smile doesn’t mean anything good.

“I must have fallen asleep then” the younger woman replied, hoping that she didn’t sound too rough. Her ecstatic bliss started to drop rapidly from the moment she remembered about the contract and artificial feelings. Was it possible for her to get caught in her own web of lies? Did she made up desire in Gilbert’s eyes to see if sensations from her dream could be true? “What is the matter, Rachel?”

“Marilla and I have been speaking about your wedding gift today” Mrs. Lynde answered softly. She ignored the fact that Anne still held her nosiness and draconian attitude against her. The red-head didn’t forgive nor forget her the fact that the older woman practically forced her to this marriage. She had stopped crying about it weeks ago, but kept cursing on Rachel from time to time. “We wanted to give you a new veil.”

“That won’t be necessary because Josie said she’ll broider Marilla’s veil so the hole won’t be visible. But I’d appreciate a new skirt or corset very much. Can you, please, just make sure it won’t be too plain or simple? I know that Marilla thinks it a waste of material, but—” the red-haired woman stopped as soon as she realized she’s rambling. Mrs. Lynde observed her curiously with a soft smile and motherly expression on her face. Anne swallowed loudly. “Is there something else?”

“Well, yes” the older woman nodded simply. “There is one more thing I wanted to speak to you now as I know there won’t be much time for that later.”

“What thing?” Red-head cocked her head.

“Your _wedding night_ , Anne.” The younger woman felt all fluids freezing inside her as she held her breath, terrified of incoming conversation. “There are some rules you need to follow, and I know for sure that Marilla isn’t in competence to tell you. First of all, no matter how tired you are you mustn’t deny your husband. It’s for his own wellbeing and health. Not to mention that unconsummated marriage is rarely a real one.”

Anne hoped that the sound of her inhaling rapidly wasn’t suspiciously loud. She felt a tide of relief when Rachel continued.

“You needn’t be shy or scared of him, Gilbert is a decent man, and he won’t hurt you. There might be some blood and pain at the beginning, but you just have to relax and stop overthinking the whole process. If you’re lucky, you’d conceive an offspring first time round. I assume you have some questions?”

The red-head shook her head, too dumbstruck. Blood and pain? There was nothing like that in Phil’s literature. Neither Diana nor Ruby said a word about pain! They just smirked and giggled, traitorous creatures. She was glad that Mrs. Lynde didn’t notice how her eyes became watery, because as soon as she left the room, Anne burst into tears. She was sobbing silently, remembering that Gilbert was very insistent on no consummation rule. Doesn’t he know that unconsummated marriage doesn’t count as a real one? What if they conceive a baby? She would never be allowed to leave him if they had a child, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to. She wept bitterly after her buried hopes and shattered dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Loves! 
> 
> I think I should stop making Anne crying at the end of almost every chapter, lol.  
> In the next chapter we'll finally see the big day and get a glimpse of wedding night *wiggles eyebrows*  
> I hope you all are well and healthy. Take care and drink water!


	8. Fortune's Expensive Smile Is Earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding preparations, wedding, wedding night and the morning after. Welcome to the Blythe's new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *minor inconvenience happens*:
> 
> Anne: aBoRt MiSsIoN, aBoRt MiSsIoN
> 
> CW: some nakedness, some romantically sexual thoughts (still T, I think)

**May 1904**

Before Anne was able to blink the first week of May had come, and with that her wedding day has been brought as well. The night prior to the most monumental day of her life she barely slept, having a one- or two-hour nap as there was way too many emotions to deal with. Doubts and scares kept blood running in her veins, and the red-head couldn’t really force herself to calm down a little. So she has been lying down whole night, rethinking all mistakes she had made in her rather short life, and trying to find a pattern that led her to the altar with a man that she had met just a few months ago. Oh, and occasionally she burst into waterfall of tears when she had reminded herself that this was her last night in her own bed. She had said her goodbyes to Snow Queen in the previous afternoon when Diana, Ruby and Josie were visiting her to prepare the last beauty rituals such as a long bath or hair nourishing, though Anne was very adamant about how all these things won’t make her beautiful even if she repeated them every night.

It wasn’t a surprise when she had opened her eyes at first rays of sun shyly creeping through Snow Queen’s white branches to her small room, and saw heavy rain drops on the window. The red-haired woman got up rapidly, running to the glassy surface, then she confirmed her belief that it was indeed raining. A loud cry caused Marilla to startle down in the kitchen where she has been adding last touch ups to the meals she had prepared with Rachel and Hazel. Diana accompanied her, fixing light breakfast for Anne while Bash and Fred were busy packing young bride’s trunks to carry them later to the Blythe’s Garden.

“What was that?” Lacroix and Wright stopped suddenly, hearing something animalistic upstairs, like a roar of a hurt lion. Or a lioness, to be more specific.

“Marilla!” Anne shouted, and soon her feet were audible in whole house as she ungracefully led herself down the stairs. “Marilla! There will be no wedding! I’m aborting it!”

The red-head sounded absolutely furious as she appeared in the kitchen causing Bash to nearly drop the trunk on Fred’s foot. Marilla stopped her work, waiting for an explanation with a brow lifted in slight confusion. Diana was the only one who already saw through the bride’s façade, so she just stood helplessly in the middle of the kitchen placing her hands on roundness of her belly, biting her lip hard to not burst into a fit of laughter.

“It’s raining!” At this point the woman’s voice was dramatically shaking from a palette of real emotions, but Marilla only huffed something under her nose, dismissing everyone from her kitchen. Anne was still rambling about how she can’t be wedded when it’s pouring outside, gripping Bash’s forearm with surprising strength in her dainty hands and pleading him to tell her apologies to Gilbert. Fred was the first one to break and laugh, so Diana had shooed her bosom friend back to her room before whole situation worsened. “It’s raining, Di! It’s definitely a dreadful sign, can’t you see that?! It’s an omen!”

“You’d better sit down and eat your breakfast before I’ll get absolutely angry at you for saying such a silly things!” Mrs. Barry-Wright rarely has been using her intimidating attitude, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and so Anne closed her lips at the raven-haired woman’s demand, looking like a punished child.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t get on your nerves, it’s bad for a baby, right?” she apologized truthfully, glancing worriedly at Diana’s belly. The last thing she needed today was to make Wright’s baby hate her before they were born.

“That’s right, dear” the woman agreed softening a little towards her troubled friend. “Mrs. Lynde is at the Orchard supervising last minute preparations. I gently suggested her that she’s essential there, so the next time you’ll speak to her, you’ll be Mrs. Blythe.”

Anne sighed dramatically, gazing at her dress – the most beautiful thing she had ever possessed – given to her by Josie at the cost of material. Miss Pye spent last months wearing herself to the bone to make her imaginary project come true. And it was more than the red-head had imagined – material of the skirt was a mist-like, the hems of it broidered with creamy thread that spread in floral patterns up to the knees. Skirt ended with silky belt in waist, but Josie added some lace to the thin material on the chest and finished the collar of the dress with the flimsiest material possible. The same see-through one followed on the sleeves, too light to make them puffed; the only resemblance of modesty was embroidery on it. At least her dress was splendid, so perhaps the rest of the day could be bearable?

“I’m still mad at her, because this whole thing is her and only her fault.” Anne crossed her arms in protective manner. She had come to conclusion that she should have worked harder for her own money instead of using first, well third if Roy and Charlie counted, opportunity to get a marriage license. The red-head shook her head slightly, it was too late for turning back. “I’d hate to see her self-satisfied smile.”

“Don’t worry, I’m taller than she is, and I can cover her, so you don’t have to look at her at all.” Diana smiled friendly towards the red-haired woman taking an empty plate from her hands and placing it on the vanity. Then she took brush looking in the mirror where she met Anne’s cerulean eyes. “Shall we start with your hair?”

The red-head vaguely remembered rest of the morning. The only thing she knew was that she had seen many people walking in and out of the house before she stood at the door all by herself. She peeked through the glass noticing Jerry, who obediently followed Josie’s instructions on how not to ruin the carriage decorations. She checked around herself one more time seeing if the veil didn’t hook onto anything. When the blonde woman came after her Anne took as deep breath as her corset allowed and followed Josie to the carriage.

Since yesterday evening Gilbert was a mess. Mrs. Baker had to have an eye on him for the whole day, since he mistaken his own patients’ symptoms a few times. His hands trembled an enormous number of times during regular medical procedures, and he hadn’t have anything in his mouth except for the morning coffee and night glass of rum he shared with Bash and Elijah. It wasn’t good as he certainly hadn’t thought about how sick will he be in the morning of his own wedding day.

“You studied so hard and yet you’re so stupid” Bash walked into the kitchen teasing him from the moment he opened his eyes. “Eat some broth, it’ll help.”

Gilbert felt lump forming in his throat at the sight of hot soup waiting for him in the bowl. He knew very well that eating won’t be pleasant right now, but followed Lacroix’s advice nevertheless. The older man chuckled seeing doctor’s face expression. Blythe wondered whether Anne would be very mad if he fainted straight after saying their vows. Perspective of her wrath was more tempting than any food at the moment.

“So, I have seen your bride to be earlier today, she was in quite a state, I’d say. She says she’s apologizing for cancelling the wedding.” The doctor must have looked like he had seen Lady Death in her full glory, because Bash started to laugh maniacally at his unnaturally widened eyes and pale face full of mortification. His brother clapped him on the back with a full force noticing that Gilbert’s quietness wasn’t caused by surprise, but rather by a piece of food stuck in his throat. After repeated series of strong claps a cube shaped potato landed on the floor and the doctor was free to breathe. “Just for you to know, I was joking, Gilby-boy. Anne was just loudly expressing her discontent in the weather.”

“Never do that again” Blythe responded with voice still hoarse from struggle. “I swear, Bash, I’ll punch you someday.”

Lacroix pursed his lips tightly to stop himself from giggling that would sound much like Mrs. MacPherson’s laughter. Gilbert shot him grumpy look pushing a bowl as far as he could from his mouth. He took empty dishes from the table and headed to the sink, letting himself to smile slightly at the thought that this evening he’ll come back to his own house where he’s going to live peacefully without his brother’s constant teasing. He felt the tips of his ears getting hotter and hotter while thinking about living in that very same house with a woman. His wife. He looked through a window seeing a small crowd of people following Mrs. Lynde instructions, and perhaps for a first time in his life he felt thankfulness towards that nosy woman.

“And about yesterday” Bash started marking his brother’s absent-minded gaze. Gilbert furrowed his brows trying to remember what part of previous day Lacroix was talking about, but he was in such a trance that his mind was almost blank. “Are you sure you don’t want any advice? Don’t you have any questions?”

Finally reminding himself what kind of conversation he and Bash shared yesterday Gilbert was close to put his hands on his ears and sing as loud as possible to muffle the older man’s talking. He was glad he started washing the dishes, so that his brother couldn’t see his flushed face. But Elijah, who just entered the kitchen, could.

“Oh, would you look at him, he’s beetroot red! What did you tell him, old man?!” The doctor closed his eyes, gripping harder onto the plate he was holding to prevent himself from hurting anyone. He thought about how all of this would be so much easier if it was true. How was he supposed to tell his brothers that his marriage was artificial? How will he tell them once he and Anne would part to move on in different directions?

“I was just trying to give this idiot here a good advice about how to start your marriage without disappointing your wife, but he won’t listen” Bash muttered under his breath, taking a big sip of his cold tea. Gilbert impatiently checked on his pocket clock to see how many hours of teasing he had to endure before departure to the Garden. Neither of the men was aware that they only made the things worse as they chatted casually, and Gilbert silently wished he could have choked on that darned potato and die in his father’s kitchen. Anne would probably find a way to bring him back to life and kill again, but he could go with that.

“I could listen to your advice. I’m an eager learner” Elijah said, receiving a warning glare from Bash, who suddenly stopped his ranting about marital duties.

“I won’t tell you a single thing until the day you’re married. Lord only knows your mother would have raised from the dead and strangle me if she knew I shared something like that with you.” Gilbert was about to protest how it was unfair that he had to listen to _the secret knowledge_ before he was married, but he only opened his mouth when Hazel stormed into the kitchen with Delphine all covered in mud, and he was sure he could cry from relief of an older woman shouting at the men to go back to work.

The time passed with a blink of an eye as in one minute he was washing the dishes and in the next he was standing in front of the altar arranged between the lines of the oldest trees in the orchard. He was watching both families gathering together, and felt as if his heart was about to fly out of his chest. The last time he had seen Anne was about a week ago, so when he spotted a carriage slowly moving behind the crowns of trees he was close to leave his skin where he stood and float to the clouds. He felt strangely wide range of things at the moment – a tight knot in his throat, a tingling inside his stomach and a burn in the chest. His eyes followed Jerry’s quick steps towards the red-head as he helped her descend carefully from the carriage. And in that moment Gilbert knew he was as close to fainting as possible.

“Close your mouth, dummy.” Elijah, in a role of his best man, whispered into his ear. Actually Blythe was surprised that nobody else seemed to be as awed by his bride as he was. Where they all had their eyes?! Magnificent wasn’t strong enough to express beauty of Anne. Her light, almost see-through dress wrapped her as if she was a dryad covered with the most delicate mist. Her face was behind the long veil but Gilbert could catch a glimpse of stylish updo with white wild flowers pinned in her copper locks. He wasn’t sure how long one could last without breath or if his eyes won’t eventually fall out of his skull from being so glued to Anne. If he wasn’t so focused on her, he would hear loud squeak of delight coming out from Ruby’s mouth.

“You’re going to bruise my arm, Anne” Jerry complained as she put her hand in crook of his elbow. She gripped hard onto him afraid that she’ll fall down if she’d let him go. Dellie walked ahead of her sprinkling petals on freshly cut grass, and she looked absolutely adorable in her yellow dress and flower crown. She had taken a quick look around both families and closest friends before her eyes fixed on Gilbert. She envied him his composed attitude, thinking of how he could look even more splendid in his wedding suit. His dark curls shone in the afternoon sun and he wore a gentle smile on his tanned face.

“Sorry” she whispered breathlessly, then they approached the altar and Jerry gave her hand away to Gilbert. Josie stood behind the red-head proudly carrying her bridesmaid’s burden. “Hi.”

“Um, hello” he had responded stroking her knuckles with his thumb before they both turned to face pastor Allen. At least it wasn’t raining anymore.

If someone asked Anne to repeat their vows she was sure she could say she didn’t really remember them. Mr. Allen’s words, their own, everything was blurred until that one particular moment when he allowed Gilbert to kiss his bride. She looked up at him suddenly feeling as if her corset was laced way too tightly, his eyes were dark and shiny waking up the memories from their heated kisses back in March. He slowly lifted the veil that had been covering her face for whole ceremony and placed his fingers under her chin tilting the woman’s head slightly upwards as he leaned in to place gentle and somehow restrained kiss on her lips. Within a second Anne felt warmth spreading from her mouth down to her toes and back to the head, while the whole world was spinning around her and she had to use her full self-control to not kiss Gilbert senseless.

There were some cheers and laughs, congratulations, pats on the back and everything that made the newly wedded overwhelmed with attention they were payed. Jerry’s family played the lively melody of Dashing White Sergeant as soon as they were allowed to and everyone gathered outside of a big round tent in which tables were put in case of rain. Anne enjoyed dancing and missed aunt Jo’s annual soirees dearly, but even something as simple as a dance had whole new meaning now. She didn’t mind Gilbert holding her hand all the time or wrapping his arm around her waist or occasional peck on the cheek, and after a toast of champagne brought by Cole mixed with a few glasses of Marilla’s raspberry cordial she found out she didn’t mind anything he did.

“Should we do it?” Gilbert asked raising his eyebrow at the door of Hester Gray’s house. They both were giddy from a fine share of Bash’s rum they shared behind a tent as they weren’t allowed to drink it in presence of their guests. Anne giggled, it was dark even with a lamp and she couldn’t place the key in the hole. Finally they succeeded in opening the door to their house and Gilbert picked her up as every newly wedded husband was supposed to, then carefully crossed the entry into their new home. She closed her eyes wondering if her head was dizzy from alcohol she drank or his warmth and scent that enveloped her.

After a quiet sound of door closing atmosphere felt tenfold heavier than before. Anne realized she was alone with a man in the house and that it will never scandalise anyone anymore. It was relieving sense of freedom, she didn’t know she enjoyed. Silently she followed Gilbert, trying to take a look at all of renovations that have been done during the last weeks. They stepped in to the room she hasn’t seen yet, so she peeked over _her husband’s_ shoulder to see marital bed with freshly made duvet and some pink flowers placed on the pillows; that must have been Ruby’s work.

“I’ll give you some space to get changed” He said softly, almost in a whisper. “The other room is not done yet, so I’ll sleep in the parlor.”

“Gil—” She tugged on his sleeve hesitantly. The red-head had bitten her lower lip before she spoke again. “I don’t want Mrs. Lynde or Bash to storm into the house and see you sleeping on the couch. You can sleep here, the bed is big enough for both of us.”

He seemed to contemplating on her words for some time, but eventually he nodded in agreement taking a hesitant look at the bed. He saw that there was no point in contradicting Anne once she made up her mind. “Would you like to have some tea before sleep?”

“Yes, please” she returned his friendly smile as he lighted a candle for her and left the bedroom with lamp. She looked at herself in a vanity mirror, taking one last glance at the beautiful dress and the veil. She had a suspicion she will never wear that kind of thing ever again. The red-head started to undress herself part by part, tucking every piece of material and placing it on the chair near the folding screen. Left in her undergarments she let her hair loose counting hairpins on her hand, then putting them into jewellery case on the vanity. Then she went to hooks of her corset, she rapidly stopped tugging on the third one. Of all of days, today she had to get stuck in her corset. Hearing a whistle from the kitchen, she panicked and tried to reach the lacing on the back of the blasted whalebone cage, but she failed turning nice bow into a tight knot. Will Gilbert notice if she’ll go to sleep in a corset? She let out a loud defeated sigh. “Gilbert?”

“I’m coming” he announced from the hall, so she left the door open for him and hid herself behind folding screen. She heard him placing her cup on vanity. “Anne?”

“The hook bent, and I can’t open my corset” she said as she peeked from behind paper thin barrier. The red-head was eternally grateful that it was dark enough so Gilbert couldn’t see redness of her face. She wished that she could shrink herself to the ant size and hide forever underground. “Could you help me take if off?”

He wasn’t sure how he survived sight of her, coming from behind the folding screen, without collapsing on the floor immediately. She was overwhelming with her loosened hair and only in underthings, just like his most sinful dream came true. In the past weeks he had dreamt of undressing her more times that he wanted to admit, but never imagined something like this would happen for real. Gilbert approached Anne slowly, soaking view of her to memorize it for the days after they break their marriage. She turned around, so that he could work on the lacing. He took her long, silky hair and looked at it in awe before he let it fall from his hand and onto her shoulder, and then he started his painful struggle with knot down on her corset. It was hard as he couldn’t take his eyes off milky skin of her back, neck peppered with fair amount of freckles that tested borders of his self-control, and he had to clench his jaw to prevent himself from burying his face in her splendid locks, nibbling on her earlobe, sucking delicate skin of her shoulders. He heard her shuddering breath when he succeeded in detangling lace, and started methodically untying the corset moving his hands up to her shoulder blades. He curled his hands in fists knowing very well that if he did as much as touch her porcelain skin, it would be over for him.

“Thank you” she said calmly as he stepped back leaving her behind the folding screen. Anne noticed he already was in his nightwear and wondered if she should do the same. Mrs. Lynde’s words pounded in her ears louder than ever, she hadn’t a right to deny him. She tried to control her breathing as she stripped down and found herself completely naked. Would he prefer her being naked or in her nightgown? Should she ask him? Diana told her she rarely used her nightgown in the past months. She didn’t know anything, and it frustrated her greatly. “If you don’t mind I’d like to get over with that and go to sleep. Today was exhausting.”

Gilbert was thankful that he stood near the wardrobe, because as soon as she stepped next to their bed he had to lean on furniture to save himself from falling as he temporarily swooned. That didn’t prevent him from spilling the tea all over his night shirt and he hissed at the touch of warm liquid. His eyes almost fell out of his skull from rapidly wandering all around her body. He was sure that after today he will suffer serious case of damage to his body caused by lack of air in his lungs. She was as naked as newborn, standing in front of him with her silky locks, _oh dear God_ , the peaks of her perfect breasts matched her lips. He tried to imagine her legs many times before, but now he found out he had no imagination at all. Her body was flushed, all covered in freckles, he already could see the stars on her skin, and almost wept bitterly at the thought of being unable to touch her. The doctor was sure that after hours spent in Anne’s Blythe company he’ll need medical aid, and within a week he’s going to be found dead, face in a ditch. That was his punishment for being a filthy liar.

“G-get over with what?” he asked, not caring about how his voice trembled. He had to drop his hands to his hips, and tried to look like he was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt to spare himself the full embarrassment. He prayed to God to not let her look at his lower half, preferably not to look at him at all.

“Consummation, I mean intercourse” she answered simply, shifting from one foot to the other as she kept her gaze fixed on the floor.

“I-I’ll go, get changed.” He nearly ran away out of the bedroom that suddenly felt too small for both of them. After an hour or so of waiting for him Anne decided to put her nightgown on and look for her husband. She found him in his office lying on his stomach on the sofa with face pressed into the pillow. Didn’t he like her? She hoped he just slept, not suffocated to death. Did she do something wrong? She curled in the armchair, leaning her head on her knees as she was slowly falling asleep.

On the very first day of their marriage she managed to make her husband sleep on the sofa for no particular reason.

She stirred when someone shook her arm gently, and opened her eyes blinking rapidly at the sight of Gilbert in front of her. Oh, she was his wife now, she reminded herself. He was fully clothed which caused her do start up from her sleeping nest only to hiss at the feeling of sore muscles. Gilbert led her to the kitchen where he served her coffee and some scrambled eggs and she knew she was the worst wife in the whole world. She remembered the fury of Mr. Hammond when the breakfast was just a few minutes later than usually.

“Did I- did I do something wrong yesterday?” she asked, shaking involuntarily at unpleasant memories.

“I thought you remember about additional condition of our deal clearly saying no consummation” he answered, encouraging her to eat.

“But Mrs. Lynde said I cannot deny you” she blurted out, reddening on the face as she reminded herself of her yesterday boldness. Without a rum she wasn’t so brave. “That it’s for your wellbeing.”

“My wellbeing is… well, thank you very much.” He was completely surprised by the lengths Rachel Lynde went to put her nose into their marriage. But putting one’s nose into someone’s marriage bed was just too much and he felt sudden need to remind Mrs. Lynde about that. “Be honest with me, Anne. Is that what you wanted yesterday?”

“Do I have to want it?”

“Yes! The whole idea of marriage is about consent!” They never spoke about marital affairs, but he was terrified by the views someone put into her mind. He would like to talk to that someone.

“What kind of fairy land have you been living in, Gilbert?” she laughed bitterly. “Because I don’t remember Mr. Hammond asking his wife whether she wanted him or not. He took her whenever he wanted to, children in the house or not. Also, Mrs. Lynde said that unconsummated marriage is not the real—”

“I’m sorry that you had to witness it, but it’s not the way a healthy marriage is supposed to work. It doesn’t matter how long we’ll be married, I’d rather cut my hands off than do something without your consent” he stopped her incoming rant. “I’m the doctor and I can’t tell if my patients had or hadn’t intercourse, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Maybe you’re not experienced enough” she questioned, he might be a doctor, but the women of Avonlea could work as country best spies. Their knowledge about people’s private lives was at least impressive. “I’m sure Mrs. Lynde would just know it. And if not, she’ll be sniffling for evidence.”

And then he stood up disappearing for a minute in his office and came back with outstretched hand that she took without a word of compliant. Will they do it now? Her suspicions were confirmed as he led her to the bedroom. Their marriage bed was left untouched, so she watched him ruffling the pillows and the quilt with confusion written all over her face. Next thing, he took her hand and stung her finger with a needle, then pressed it to the sheet leaving bright red spot on snow white surface. She looked at him open mouthed.

“There you have your evidence. The intercourse blood comes from teared skin. And, please, don’t ask me of something you don’t want, because the day I’ll agree to ruin you may be as well the day of Apocalypse.”

On the second day of their marriage her husband made her bleed in other way than it was expected from them. But the effect was less disastrous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!
> 
> That's a cow of a chapter, almost 5k words. But it's my favourite so far.   
> However, the needle scene was silly, but I like it too much to cut it out.
> 
> I hope you're all doing well. I'm saddened hearing what's happening across the ocean.  
> Please, show the BLM campaign your support. Take care and drink water!


	9. Judge Tenderly Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blythes go for a delayed honeymoon. Gilbert won't shut up about his wife. Roy enters the party and is instant mood killer.
> 
> CW: verbal assault, brief description of attempted physical assault

**June 1904**

Gilbert was sitting on the bed, next to half-empty carpet bag while his wife has been throwing pieces of clothing over her shoulder and on the bed. He thought about how quickly he had got used to sharing his daily routine with her, and with that a sad reminder of incoming breaking crept into his mind. Was there a chance he could try to win her heart while she would be in Kingsport? Perhaps he would try to convince her to apply at Redmond as his wife? Did she even like him enough to consider that proposition? He had no idea, her feelings were as open for him as a sesame.

“I can’t find my summer nightgown” she muttered under her breath, sighing at the sight of mess she made during her aggressive forage in wardrobe. “I can’t find anything really! We’re going to be late!”

“I think I saw it somewhere between my shirts just yesterday” Gilbert added, folding the clothes Anne handed him and putting them into bag. Leaving England he hadn’t had thought for a moment that months later he’ll be married, even platonically. Above all he hadn’t suspected he would pine over his wife, unable to touch her, unable to do anything at all. She was truly an epitome of dryad he was blessed to see, but never dared to trace patterns on her skin. She was never meant to be his, but he wasn’t sure if he hadn’t been meant to be hers. “Relax, Anne, we have three more hours ‘til train departure.”

He thought about their first week of being married when he has been falling asleep next to her, in the very same bed, but as far away on the mattress as possible. After days of poor quality sleep that his wife seemed to share with him, they came to agreement that it would be the best to add a rolled up quilt between them as a resemblance of two separate beds. At first he had thought it would help him, but soon he found out his body has been constantly betraying him as he woke up today’s morning close to their made-up border, his hand entwined with Anne’s. He had no idea how long will it take his muscles to make a progress out of this, so that he would wake up someday with her in his arms.

His wife shot him dirty look suggesting her annoyance with his careless attitude. He couldn’t help but smirked, hoping she won’t see that. But Anne was too busy to notice how he gaped at her open-mouthed, memorizing every single detail about her as if that was his favourite part of the day. And it really was. He marked soon after their wedding that she always let her hair loose at home, she didn’t like wearing her corset so it has been left abandoned on the chair quite often, she picked up flowers from their garden almost every day arranging them in beautiful bouquets decorating their bedroom and parlor. She loved her coffee with milk and a drop of sugar in the morning, and a cup of unsweetened tea before sleep. She got nauseous when she smelled raw fish. She had utterly infuriating habit of sitting in the bath and humming to herself until water got cold, so it was always sure that he’ll have to take his bath in freezing water.

“Should I take something nice to wear?” she asked in a singing voice, excitement radiating from her. She started rambling again to distract herself from looking into Gilbert’s eyes as she found that area of his face extremely dangerous. The red-head always hoped that her daydreaming wasn’t so visible, but her husband never said anything to confirm nor deny her suspicions. She tried to tame herself every time some innocent thought indicating that she could kiss him or ruffle his hair crept into her mind. But internally she was proud of her progress as a wife. She memorized that he liked his coffee black and without sugar in the morning, she made sure that his nightwear and the side of his bed were warm when he was coming back from night calls. He always made a mess in the kitchen even during preparations of simple tea, and it caused her blood to boil. She liked the sound of his steady breathing lulling her to sleep. And she found out that her body pulled her unintentionally towards him during night.

She couldn’t say this wasn’t scaring her at all. She wasn’t sure what was proper and what not in a platonic marriage. The borders weren’t clear enough for both of them, and she was constantly confused, wishing for this tip-toeing to end. It certainly didn’t help that she sometimes stormed into bedroom without previously knocking only to find her half-naked husband getting changed. The first time it happened she was sure that the image of his back muscles will burn into her mind forever. She worked on her strategy of walking as loud as possible when he was around.

“Sunday clothes should be enough” he said softly, and she ignored warmth in his gaze when he was looking at her. “Seriously, Anne, this is just a medical conference with a dinner.”

“Dinner with Redmond professors and authorities” she added stiffly, settling her eyes somewhere above his head. Then she turned her head to the chair and looked at her corset with resentment. “I hate that cage.”

He wondered if it would help her if she knew ha hated it as much as she did, but for different reasons. Most of all because it reminded him of their first night at home, when he was so close to lose control over his body. He had been petrified back then, if he didn’t leave her alone that evening, he would surely follow with her plan based on Mrs. Lynde’s advice and then hate himself for the rest of his life knowing that Anne somehow forced herself to marital relations.

With a wave of her hand from behind folding screen she let him know that it’s his turn to step into action, so he obeyed and stood up automatically directing his feet towards her where his wife has been waiting for him with a corset ready to be laced back. He sighed quietly, contemplating why on earth had he thought that this marriage will be easy.

***

“I’m so excited! Oh, Gilbert look, isn’t that a splendid oak tree there?” She tugged on a sleeve demanding his attention to be directed towards old oak on the other side of the road. “I can’t believe I’ve never took a glance at it! I must have been awfully busy with everything inside my head. For a whole year at Queens, can you imagine that?”

 _Splendid indeed_ , he thought to himself not being able to focus on anything else except freckles sprinkled on her face in the most enrapturing vision. They headed to the hotel although this walk was much longer than any other he had experienced in Charlottetown as his wife, obviously, had to stop from time to time (which meant every two minutes) to admire the beauty of rare nature in the city. Even though his hands were slightly sore from keeping a grip on their suitcases he hadn’t said a word of complaint, absolutely absorbed in watching that unique woman who happened to bear his name.

Eventually they had arrived to the hotel already wishing they could have stayed at Cole’s residence. Unfortunately Anne’s friend had left to the States and they had to manage on their own. The redhead didn’t want to wait any longer, so they had left suitcases in a room, not even taking a glance around the interior, and went straight to the city centre to do what was the purpose of this marriage – withdraw Anne’s money.

“How good can you play an obedient wife, Anne?” Gilbert looked at the bank building with worry written all over his face. She questioned him with raised eyebrow and curious expression. “My dad had an account in that bank, they’re not very progressive. What I mean is that they won’t take you seriously if you’d be the one talking.”

“So you want me to be quiet and bat my eyelashes at you while you’d be the one speaking to them?” She asked narrowing her eyes at his cheeky smile, but her amusement showed up through fake façade of sternness. Her husband quickly nodded still not sure about Anne’s eventual reaction until she exhaled dramatically and relaxed. “I went so far to get that money, I’m not going to let my pride spoil our whole plan. Lead the way, husband dear.”

And with that she placed her dainty hand in the crook of his elbow, just like the day they had left the orchard for first time as a man and wife. Gilbert tried his best to set boundaries in his mind, telling himself that all of this was artificial. But he couldn’t stop himself from being constantly pulled towards her warmth, glow that emanated from her. He was terrified to even think about how hard would it be to let her go.

Anne looked up at her husband to see sunrays enhancing all molten gold hidden in his eyes. His hair was ruffled, though he had used a pomade this morning to tame rogue curls, and she had been laughing about that for a whole two hours after she quickly had helped him wash his hair when it got too sticky from wax. She sighed, scooting closer to Gilbert as they crossed the road and headed to the bank.

An hour and a long conversation later they left the building lighter than ever before, holding hands as doctor Blythe placed the bank paper inside pocket of his suit.

“I thought you’d burst in that one particular moment” he chuckled, not letting Anne go. “You had gripped my hand so tight I’m convinced I’ll have bruises.”

“I’m sorry about that” she said mildly embarrassed by her behavior during the whole talk. Poor Gilbert for sure had felt nails digging through his shirt and into his skin. Playing quiet wife was harder than she had imagined at the beginning of their conversation. “It took me a lot not to give a piece of my mind to that old, rotten man. I wonder what Matthew had thought about setting this fund for me with such strict conditions – marriage or school.”

“I’m quite positive he was influenced by Mr. Chambers himself” Her husband added lightly. One task done, the other was left to do, and if everything goes alright, they will be free from any obligations from tonight onwards. Neither of them confessed that this perspective was less than exciting. “Do you really want to go to Barnes and Fitz all by yourself?”

“Yes, I’ve been there a few times without anyone supervising me. It’s not like I can’t count.” Gilbert knew that she had made up her mind a long time before they got money, and there was absolutely no chance he could persuade her to allow him to fix up all problems, no matter how bad he wanted to.

“Alright then, I’ll go visit doctor Ward and let’s meet here in an hour.” He gave her the paper back, and stood rooted to the ground watching as his wife had disappeared behind the corner.

Walking to Dr. Ward’s practice was like a stroll down the memory lane, he could have reached his destination with eyes closed. Gilbert smiled to himself as he got closer to the building, wondering whether his old master will be surprised by unannounced visit. He didn’t wish for a lot though, being aware that the older doctor might be busy with patients. He stepped into the practice with slight smirk on his face, recognizing old apprenticeship place.

“Gilbert Blythe!” Someone hit his arm with moderate force, but unexpectedly enough to get him startled. “You cad!”

“Winnie?” The young doctor was surprised by his good friend’s presence in the practice. He wanted to greet her properly, but was again assaulted with the notebook she was holding.

“You’ve left London months ago and never wrote to me even a word that you had arrived safely!” Winifred scolded him with anger in her voice. He instinctively held his hands up as a gesture of surrender, and heard harsh gasp coming from Miss Rose lips as she grabbed his left hand to inspect the golden ring. “Are you married?! And you’ve refused to tell me about that as well?! Now, doctor Blythe, I’m absolutely rigid.”

The blonde woman turned away from him, holding her head high as she ignored his quiet protests. Not waiting for him to follow, Winnie sat down by her old desk and started writing frantically in her notebook.

“You know where the water is. Suit yourself.” Was all she said while Gilbert desperately tried to explain himself. In his defence, she hadn’t written to him as well, so they were even there. With a defeated sigh he decided it will be the best to leave the topic and try conversation with something else. Meanwhile Dr. Ward had left his office and rapidly stopped by the door, noticing Gilbert who was sipping his tea in the waiting room. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, turning head slightly in Miss Rose direction. “This man here just got married and had nerve not to say a word, doctor. If he ignored us so blatantly, I feel we should do the same.”

“I believe Gilbert didn’t mean to upset us, doctor Rose.” The older doctor chuckled lightly, shaking his hand with his former apprentice. “Alright son, who’s the lucky girl?”

“Her name is Anne, with an E.” He started, and smiled cheerfully, unaware of sudden shift in his attitude. “She was family friend and Delphine’s home teacher when I’ve met her. She has gorgeous red hair, just like copper, but it gets auburn during winter.”

Winifred, intrigued by Gilbert’s story stopped her work and looked up at him, resting her chin on hand as an amused smile slowly appeared on her face. She exchanged pointed glance with Dr. Ward who was at least as entertained as she was.

“She’s passionate and has fiery temper, and loves everything, I’m not exaggerating when I’m saying everything. She has been studying at Redmond for over a year. She’s a teacher, that means she had been before we married a month ago. But she’d like to continue her education which I strongly supp— I’m rambling, aren’t I?” Blythe asked blushing lightly as he noticed jolly expressions of his fellow doctors. He pursed his lips afraid that if he added just one more thing about Anne, he wouldn’t shut up his ranting about her for the next few hours.

“Are you going to attend tomorrow’s symposium in Kingsport, Gilbert?” Dr. Ward change the topic to save the remains of his dignity from complete embarrassment. Dr. Blythe nodded, giving away the information, that in fact his wife is going to accompany him, too excitingly for his liking.

“Very well then! She seems to be quite enchanting young woman, I look forward to meet her at the conference.” Winifred clapped her hands joyfully, sending a mocking look towards Gilbert. Could he possibly went too far with his story about Anne, and now Winnie thought that he had made her up? The young doctor stood up quickly excusing himself as he told the other doctors that he was supposed to meet his wife in a quarter. He left the practice in a hurry, trying to hide his panic from prying eyes of passersby. Gilbert came to the place where he and Anne had parted just an hour ago, and started looking around for familiar bun of red hair. He noticed her slim silhouette pushing through the people as she sped up her pace, and his heart stopped beating for a moment when some bad thoughts clouded over his mind.

“We did it, Gil—” she squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck. He breathed in relief keeping her in his tight embrace until she started shivering. “My family no longer has a debt.”

He pulled away despite loud protests of his wearied heart, just to inspect tears running down her flushed cheeks. Gilbert interpreted them as a joyful ones, and ran his thumbs over soft skin of her face to wipe them away. He decided to forget about boundaries for a moment, and society around them, as he pressed his lips onto her forehead inhaling Anne’s significant smell of violet soap.

“Let’s go back to the hotel. We both need a rest.”

Their walk to the room was absolutely silent, only the redhead’s occasional sobs gave him an indication that she was still there, with him. Once they walked into the obscure room Gilbert wished the day to end, so they could leave tomorrow with new energy… and a new problem to worry about. He regretted he had told Winnie about Anne, because he suspected when she’ll see his wife she’ll know immediately everything. Doctor Rose had exceptionally great ability to see through other people’s façade, and he was aware that there was nothing he could hide from her.

“What is it, Gilbert? You’re always so quiet when something’s bothering you.”

“I’ve met my friend, Winnie, today” he started and Anne’s face brightened at the mention of woman doctor he had befriended during his apprenticeship in Dr. Ward’s office. “And I might’ve gone too far telling her about our marriage. That may look like we’re terribly in love. What’s worse she’s going to attend symposium in Kingsport, so meeting with her is inevitable.”

“Oh, Gilbert, but we are _terribly in love_ ” she said ironically and he felt an awfully painful sting in his chest. “We’ve managed to deceive both of our families. And Bash who seems to know you better than you know yourself believes it, too. Playing happily married couple in front of your friend for a few hours shouldn’t be a problem, but we can practice tonight. You’ve already learnt painfully that I don’t like being touched unexpectedly. I like when you’re kissing me though. Is there anything you particularly like?”

His mind went blank for a moment, because honestly the list of things he liked was never-ending. Obviously, he excluded things he _would like to do with her_ as it was neither appropriate in presence of society nor realistic to happen.

“A-anything is good enough for me.” He tried very hard to get rid of image of her naked body basking in the light of the only one candle in the room, imprinted into his mind forever. And with that she stood up from her place, then shortened distance between them as she bent slightly to press her lips onto his in a chaste kiss.

“Now, husband dear, give me your Sunday shirt, because we need to have it nicely pressed for tomorrow.”

She had given their shirts and her skirt to the reception desk down the tiny hall of Charlottetown hotel. After a short chat with the receptionist she headed back to their room, noticing that both hall and lobby emptied with time she conversated with a hotel employee. She climbed up the stairs slowly, feeling tiredness washing over her, and she knew she won’t be having any troubles sleeping tonight.

“Anne?” She carefully turned around to see familiar face that used to draw breath out of her lungs.

“Roy” she said with visible surprise. “What are you doing in Charlottetown?”

“My father’s ill, I came here to tend to his business transactions” the man explained shortly, with a faint smile on his tired face. “I’ve heard you’re married.”

She tensed at sudden change in his hoarse voice, and furrowed her brows wondering how on earth could he had known about her marital status. Anne eyed the man noticing subtle changes in his appearance, the last two years must have been rough for him. She got her courage back and smiled friendly toward him. The redhead felt uneasiness setting down in her stomach as she sensed smell of alcohol from Roy.

“I’ll pray for your father to get better soon” she said calmly even though nausea hit her as she tried to distance herself from her former suitor. “May I know how did you learn about my marriage?”

“Pris Grant” he snorted shortly, taking a few quick steps in her direction, and causing woman to walk backwards if she wanted to keep him in a distance. She was thankful it was hall where she and Gilbert had a room, so that her scream would be audible for her husband or their neighbours. But she couldn’t force herself to raise her tone above a loud whisper, neither she could turn away from him and leave. “So, a country doctor, is that what you wanted Anne?”

He laughed bitterly and she felt metal taste from biting her lip too hard. She took another few steps backwards, hoping that in such a pace she’ll reach her room within seconds. He stretched his hand, curling his palm around her wrist to keep her rooted in place.

“Wait Anne” he said as anger in his voice raised all of sudden. “Allow me to understand. You could have had everything. I’d give you anything without even blinking. Why have you left me?”

“You’re drunk, Roy” she responded shivering at his forceful grip. Within moments her breathing became laboured, and her vision slightly blurred as urge to empty her stomach grew stronger and stronger. “You should go back to your room.”

“No, Anne. You can’t answer me a simple question. Why?” He started to be more insistent while she tried to free herself from his touch. “What does he have I don’t? Or did he take you even before you were married, have you been so wanton just like other village girls? Is that what you were about, you wanted to be fuck—”

Before he had managed to end sentence Anne slapped his face with her free hand painfully. She hissed at the hard touch of strong cheekbones underneath her fingers, feeling familiar burning on the skin of her palm. She inhaled sharply, noticing unusual darkness in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare speak in such barbaric manner about my marriage or my husband” she warned him, anger rising in her voice. “Gilbert is kind and good, and he would never— Ouch!”

“You’re not walking away from me right now, Anne!” Roy held both of her forearms tight, causing her to gasp loudly as he walked her backwards to press her against the wall. Her disobedience only frustrated him more, making him exceptionally rough towards her. “You had left me like I was nothing! You played me, you trollop!”

Roy must have raised his voice enough for others to hear him, because only a second later the door at the end of the hall opened and Anne nearly cried with relief seeing her husband’s frowned face. She stayed rooted in place by the wall as Gilbert pushed Roy away from her and punched him in the face causing the other man to collapse on the floor. His eyes were darker than in her dream, and anger emanated from him.

“You’d better go away before I’ll break Hippocratic oath and make you harmed seriously.”

“Show off all you want.” Roy spat blood on the floor, trying to get up. “It’s not going to stop her from breaking your heart. That’s how she is.”

Back into their room a dam broke and Anne burst into tears, almost falling down as her knees gave up. Gilbert held her tightly after inspecting her arms for a sign of injury as his wife wept bitterly into his nightshirt. He should have been the one to go down to the reception desk, not her. He wondered how long had she been struggling against this man before he heard noises in the hall, but he was afraid to ask. From her mumbling he understood that this must have been Roy Gardner, her former suitor.

“I didn’t mean to break his heart, Gil—” she cried, holding onto him harder, and Gilbert couldn’t believe that after what just had happened his wife was worried about breaking someone’s heart. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“And you didn’t, Anne. It’s not your fault that you didn’t love him. If anything he should be begging for your forgiveness after he had shown you nothing but disrespect.”

She couldn’t help but compare the two men. Roy had came up to her as someone straight from a fairy tale. He was tall, dark and handsome, but in his _royal_ way. He was pale and thin like some of rare flowers, but in the same person there was aggression and force she hadn’t have seen before. On the other hand there was Gilbert, who was tanned, broad and strong, and yet showed nothing but kindness that his beautiful hazel eyes emitted for miles.

She was sitting on her husband’s lap, safe in his warm embrace, soothed by large hands drawing circles on her back as she cried bitterly. She prayed she could sort her situation out without breaking Gilbert’s heart, because she knew it would break hers too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves, 
> 
> Originally this chapter was meant to be published on Friday, but this weekend was exhausting for me, so apologies for delay. I hope you enjoy this little piece here, and I hope you're all well. Stay safe and drink water. Don't forget to support BLM.


	10. I Dwell In Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet their lawyer. There's unexpected (but really very expected) turn of events. Mrs. Lynde likes to be nosy.

**July 1904**

After night being deprived of sleep Anne had monumental problem with opening her eyes. She usually was an early morning person, and her life under Marilla’s roof only enhanced it, but right now she felt very, very tired. She couldn’t say she was excited for visiting Charlottetown again. It would only mean that her reputation and life in Avonlea were close to end. Today was the day she had to leave her comfortable life in order to start taking little steps towards dream career. But no one had told her before that she would feel a lump in throat at the thought of abandoning kind-hearted husband of hers. The redhead opened her eyes slowly and exhaled silently, trying not to disturb his well deserved sleep. Her gaze was wandering around Gilbert’s handsome face that now had peaceful expression on and soft smile playing on his lips. He looked like an angel with aureole of chocolate dark curls framing his tanned skin with tiny freckles sprinkled on the bridge of nose.

It had happened to be a routine that she always has been woken up close to him, both facing each other and having a small pillow as a border between their disobedient bodies. Involuntarily she let out shuddering breath, stretching her palm towards Gilbert only to stop just maybe an inch from his cheek when she realised what she was doing. Her heart beat in an enormous speed as she kept her hand above his hair, as something indescribable made her long to touch him. He slept hard, she knew that because he had came back in the middle of the night from false alarm in the town. Would he wake up if she just stroked his cheek? In a featherlight motion she traced her fingers over his forehead, pushing away some of curls that needed to be trimmed immediately. She guessed she wasn’t in charge of cutting his hair any longer, but perhaps that one last time he would allow her to take care of his locks. Truly enraptured by the soft and peaceful sight in front of her Anne tentatively ran further, smoothing crinkled skin above his brow and directing her movement to the temple. Little smirk that earlier played on his lips now got wider as if he dreamt about something extremely calming and nice. She took her hand away curling fingers into fist as she held on tightly to the fabric of her nightgown.

Minutes after her little breakdown of control over body she came into the kitchen with solid resolution to make this day easier for both of them. She wondered for a second where should she start, then decided to make Gilbert’s favourite breakfast (reserved only for Sundays) in a small gesture of great gratitude she felt for him. That was the least she could do after he had helped her save her family home. In those unpleasant days she had found solace in thoughts about Marilla’s and the twins safe future, she only could hope they won’t hold their hate towards her for long after truth about their marriage will be revealed to the whole town.

”What is that for?” Gilbert entered the kitchen silently, startling her a little with his unexpected presence. As usual, he greeted her with soft smile and a peck on the cheek that had been included into their daily routine after a while of living together.

”I just want our last day as a marriage to be nice” She shrugged her shoulders unaware of her husband’s falling face at those words. When she turned around to pour coffee into his cup he had to look away to hide surely visible disappointment in his eyes. “Can we eat in the garden? The weather is so beautiful today, and I’d hate to miss the chance to say goodbye to my favourite flowers.”

He obediently followed his wife, holding a tray with their breakfasts as she took another one with cups and a kettle full of freshly made coffee. Gilbert stayed silent while they were settling themselves by the rusty table Anne had been planning to renovate before she abandoned the idea for something else he couldn’t remember. He had to bite himself on the tongue very hard to prevent from begging her to stay. He couldn’t demand from her to leave all the dreams just for him, but he had never imagined that letting her go would be so difficult. He hadn’t felt that empty in years.

”You know, Anne, I was serious when I told you that you can come back here as my neighbor” he said, hoping to sound lightly, not like he was about to cry. “Half of it is, in fact, yours.”

”That wouldn’t be a good idea, Gil” She shook her head slightly and the young doctor felt strong pang inside his chest at the nickname she used. “The town will hate me immediately after the revealing the truth, I can’t risk you being involved in their dirty gossips. Not to mention that would be improper to live together once our marriage will be resolved.”

A despicably selfish part of him wished he followed her proposition on consummating their relationship, so that he could move on knowing he had tasted heaven once. That was what he imagined every night falling asleep next to his beautiful and so distant wife, being with her, in body, mind and soul, must have been an epitome of heaven. If kissing her was making him so lightheaded, he couldn’t think of how would it feel to actually sense all of her, every inch of her body underneath his lips. It only had made his nights harder to bear as his mush of a brain dreamt about her naked body bathed in a dim light of a single candle, and this night it actually felt so real, her hands on his face, cupping his cheeks, he could have sworn that he smelled her violet soap and felt her fingers running over his forehead.

Gilbert knew better than to contradict his wife when it was clear as a sky on a sunny day that she had made up her mind already. So there was no point in delaying the inevitable, breaking the contract between them that is. Hours after breakfast full of his longing glances, and _accidental_ brushing of fingertips on her hands, they departed to Charlottetown well aware that this was their last trip as a marriage. With miles slowly growing behind their carriage the young doctor felt as if heavy bag had been set on his shoulders. He sighed deeply, watching Anne from the corner of his eye and noticing deep line between her brows. Was she worried about her reputation? Did she care about what his lawyer will think of her? He couldn’t tell for sure. Nothing was certain any longer.

Leaving their little, comfortable cottage made Anne want to cry like a child. If it wasn’t for Gilbert, she would have been a puddle of tears by now, but the woman was steady in the decision to not make the end of their marriage difficult by her meltdowns. Her little carpet bag was set behind the bench, and her trunk waited packed to be shipped once Gilbert will come back home and she’ll reach her secured place in one of Kingsport boarding houses. She tried not to think too much about how happy she had started to feel in their home, having Gilbert beside her every night and day, preparing meals for him, trying new recipes (that he ate without a word of complaint even though they weren’t always successful)… waiting for him every night to join her in bed with a little bit of excitement. The redhead shook her head rapidly, forcing herself not to think about the times she was on the edge of igniting things between them, how many times had she lied in the bath hoping that _perhaps_ he’ll walk into the kitchen, and then she could get a reaction from him. Anything indicating that he might have been interested in her would make her reconsider decisions she had made.

”We’ve arrived, Anne” Gilbert informed her, stopping their carriage nearby Cole’s mansion stables. Mr. Wilson, his father’s lawyer had agreed to meet them in private, and Anne’s friend provided needed space for complicated conversation. She took long deep breath and descended from the buggy.

They didn’t have a lot of time to rest after the journey as they’ve just put down their belongings and Rollins came in, announcing that Mr. Wilson was waiting for them in the parlor. The married couple shared a pointing glance as they walked into the room where Cole was conversating with their lawyer, after they were noticed by two men they exchanged slightly uncomfortable greetings, and Mackenzie left the three people alone to speak.

”You were very vague about the whole matter in your letter, I must say, Mr. Blythe” Mr. Wilson started, marking that the young pair wasn’t sure how to tell him whatever they wanted from him. “The only thing I understood was that I’m needed here.”

”Right” Gilbert looked nervously at Anne, who has been incredibly silent since they arrived at Cole’s house. She didn’t look up as she fidgeted with the hems of her sleeves. He handed a copy of their contract to the lawyer. “We want to show that paper to the minister that was at our wedding as a proof that our marriage is artificial and needs to be resolved immediately. We just need your assurance that it’s enough to make things right.”

Mr. Wilson inspected the paper with blank expression on his face, and when he finished he looked more confused than before.

”May I know, who advised you such a silly thing, Dr. Blythe?” He asked with disbelief in his voice. “This little paper here does nothing to your marriage, I’m afraid to say.”

Anne looked up at the man so rapidly that Gilbert was afraid she might have damaged her neck. Then she went pale, and he needed to stop thinking about Mr. Wilson’s words to focus on keeping her conscious. He handed her a glass of water and opened the window, then proceeded.

”I- I don’t understand. I spoke to the other minister and he said that if there’s a contract like that the marriage won’t be valid. And it wasn’t even consummated, so we’re not married at all.”

”The consummation rule is plenty loved by every church, but not really taken seriously at court” The lawyer chuckled humourlessly. “It’s too hard to prove whether consummation had taken place or not. About the contract, the minister was right, but a contract like that is only lawful when it’s signed by the member of the court and with at least one witness present. Yours is just as useful as yesterday’s newspaper.”

Gilbert shot nervous look towards his even more pale wife. Anne’s expression reminded him of scared girl that has just seen a ghost from her childhood stories. Almost instantly he regretted the whole affair. Mr. Wilson observed them with unsure look in his eyes, uncomfortably shifting in the chair.

”What if there was adultery committed?” Anne asked silently, suddenly sounding like she was wearied to the bone. “What if Gilbert could prove that I was unfaithful to him?”

”I want you to answer me honestly, Mrs. Blythe. Were _you_ unfaithful to your husband?”

She simply shook her head as ‘no’.

”Then if you’d like to go to the court, which I strongly advise against, you need to know that you’ll be asked very personal and intimate questions. They will ask you about places and time you had intercourse with your possible lover. They will ask about your marital relations with your husband, as well. You’ll be forced to speak under the oath, to tell the truth and truth only, and if it will ever be indicated that you lied, you’ll end up in jail. Not to mention that even if the divorce would take place, you won’t be allowed to remarry until the day Dr. Blythe dies."

Everything was spinning around her. She couldn’t believe Mr. Wilson’s words. Was that all true? Wasn’t she allowed to marry again? Would strangers ask her about her physical relationships with men? She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, feeling Gilbert’s hand softly rubbing her back.

”Do we have any other options?” The young doctor asked hesitantly.

”Besides the divorce, no. I would also suggest not to show that contract of yours anywhere else, because if it will ever reach the bank ears, you might be accused of the fraud.”

This certainly wasn’t the way Gilbert had supposed the whole conversation would go. Mr. Wilson left after being generously paid, and they stayed alone with their problem. Still as a marriage, it appeared a legal one even though there was no consummation. Shortly after Anne disappeared in one of many rooms of the mansion, leaving Gilbert no choice but to sit silently in the parlor and trying to ruminate the information they gained from talk with the lawyer. He barely noticed Cole entering the room.

”She’ll be alright” the blonde man said. “Eventually.”

”As soon as she murders me for proposing her ill-advised matrimony” the young doctor snorted unhappily.

”You have a crush on her, don’t you?” Mackenzie didn’t need any answer, since beetroot blush on Gilbert’s cheek was enough for him to know the truth. He smiled slyly watching as the doctor tried to find a way to wriggle himself out of this talk. “I told her at your wedding, but she didn’t listen, obviously. The worst of Anne’s traits is that she sees the truth only when she wants. She had spent so much time inside her head that she refuses to acknowledge reality. But you two will get where you’ll destined to be, I’m sure.”

Gilbert was confused, Cole has seen him only few times and it was clear to him that he was besotted with his wife, but the object of his interest couldn’t have seen what was in front of her? God, he must have been terrible at being her husband, if she pretended that she hadn’t noticed his longing glances.

”We’re going back home.” She stood at the door, holding her carpet bag in one hand and his summer coat in the other, causing the doctor to nearly jump out of his skin. Her voice was empty, no emotion showed on her face as she demandingly handed him his belonging barely mumbling a goodbye towards very amused Cole.

Gilbert followed his wife to the carriage, not even trying to convince her to stay the night at the mansion just to cool off a little bit after the news they learned today. He sighed heavily, helping her to climb up the wagon, then silently took his seat next to her as she crossed her arms on her chest looking down at her shoes. He wanted to say something, to make her feel better, but found himself at the loss of words. His world had been as much turned upside down as hers, and he couldn’t help, but that selfish part of him he so desperately tried to mute was over the moon about the fact Anne will remain his wife. But with minutes of journey back home he managed to assure himself that he wasn’t excited about being alone with her. He didn’t know whether she was sad, furious or just irritated. He didn’t dare to ask.

As soon as they reached home, dog-tired and hungry, Anne left him to take care of Elflock and disappeared inside the house. Gilbert wasn’t in a hurry, trying to give her as much time and space as possible, but his empty stomach demanded something to eat. He came into the kitchen just to discover that the oven was still cold and the only edible thing was yesterday’s bread. With a disappointed sigh he took one of the plum puffs Anne had put away for later, and decided to look for her since she wasn’t visible anywhere around. His intuition proved to be working well when he entered his office and found the redhead nearby freshly set fire throwing papers he recognised as their contract into flames.

”Anne, what are you doing?!” He asked slightly startled by her enraged behavior.

”I’m not going to risk us being arrested!” She hissed hatefully. “Do you have any other copies?”

”Just those two.”

And with that she threw something that looked like a hand made book into the fire, as well. Without a word she stood up and left the room, not bothering to say goodnight to her husband. She couldn’t see his wounded expression as she marched to their bedroom, then immediately threw herself on the bed and hiding face into the pillow to muffle sounds of her whining. She will never be a Redmond student again. She won’t earn her degree, she will have to take care of the house and bear Gilbert’s children. And even though it seemed like a wonderful idea in the morning, now she hated being his wife more than she could imagine. She heard him coming and it made her freeze at place. Will he take her now when there no longer wasn’t any contract? Could she even deny him? He entered the bedroom with silent sigh as he approached the bed. She closed her eyes, still having her back turned towards the door.

Gilbert spent some time alone, ruminating the day’s events as he heard loud thump on the bed. He knew he shouldn’t blame Anne for her emotions, but he was in difficult situation, too. He only wanted to help. He didn’t mean it to end that way, and more importantly he didn’t mean to develop fondness towards her. From the very beginning he wanted them to be a good chums and nothing more. He had taken a deep breath before he entered the bedroom, noticing that Anne was shivering, probably from crying for too long. He took a pillow from his side of bed and reached for the quilt to cover her just a little, so she wouldn’t be cold at night. The young doctor headed back towards his office, bracing himself for being hated by his wife till the end of their days.

Anne wished she had a nightmare. She would wake up as a maid and cancel the whole affair before it was too late. But instead of that she had woken up as a married woman, her husband nowhere to be seen, her head almost burning from crying and her ribs crushed from sleeping in the corset. She just opened her eyes and hated her life already. She wanted to be back at Green Gables, safely tucked in her single childhood bed with no worries other than tragical romances. She guessed she was living her tragical romance right now, sharing this hell with almost perfectly created love interest. And to make her morning worse, someone was banging at the door demandingly.

”Mrs. Lynde, to what do I owe this pleasure?” She asked with a voice as neutral as possible in her state of emotional storm inside her mind. The redhead tried not to look like she was sleeping in her clothes, so she put forced smile on her face, praying to God, so that Gilbert won’t come out from his office in his state of usual morning sleepiness.

”I just came to drop this tea for you. It’s good for nausea, dear.” The older woman explained with sly smile playing on her lips, and Anne had wondered if Mrs. Lynde could read her mind that she brought exactly what she needed before the real purpose of the tea struck her. It wasn’t for sick nausea. It was for pregnant nausea.

”I don’t need it, Rachel.” She responded harshly, suddenly very irritated by the older woman’s presence in her house.

”You don’t know that yet, darling. And if not now, you’ll need it soon. Those things don’t take much of the time.”

Before Anne had a chance to throw her tantrum at nosy woman, Gilbert walked in to the kitchen, coming with a pile of wood from the backyard. He greeted Mrs. Lynde shortly and sniffled when he was passing her by.

”Chamomile?” He looked at her with furrowed brows until the same realisation hit him. “Anne has just gotten her monthly a few days ago, we don’t need it yet. And ginger is much better for morning sicknesses, but thank you for your concern.”

The redhead watched Gilbert with mouth agape almost too embarrassed with his words to notice the key-word he used. How did he know about her monthly? Wasn’t she careful enough with doing her washing? And what “yet” meant for him? What it meant for _her_? On the other hand, Mrs. Lynde scrunched her nose as if Gilbert had told her something utterly disgusting and when neither of them rudely didn’t propose her even a cup of tea the older woman stood up and decided to leave with an annoyed huff.

”Shall we make something for breakfast?” He asked, placing the chamomile tea in the pantry top shelf, away from Anne’s gaze.

”I’m not hungry.” She crossed her arms, muttering something under her breath.

”Well, I am.”

”Don’t you have hands?!” The redhead finally snapped, loosing the remains of self control. She was angry, sad, frustrated. She felt everything at once and she didn’t like it, but what was the worst she was lost without any guiding sign as she tried to blindly follow her instincts. And it was always the same. Attack when scared. Run away when lost.

”You don’t have to lash out on me, just because Mrs. Lynde ruined your day!” It was the first time that ever kind Gilbert raised his voice. She was truly surprised by this turn of events. “You don’t have to remind me that I messed up, as well! I know that and I know you hate me! But I’d rather hear that straight from your lips than wonder what’s inside your mind. Talk to me, Anne, don’t give me cold shoulder. We can solve this.”

“How do you want to solve this?!” She raised her voice, too, just to match his. “You trusted the dumbest person living in this town! You could as well have asked Billy Andrews for advice and the effect would be the same!”

“Moody is not dumb, so stop blaming him for my failures! And you trusted me without checking first, we’re even here!”

She hadn’t realised how close they got during that fight until she felt Gilbert’s breath tingling her lips. She breathed heavily, looking up at him. His eyes were dark, gleaming in the morning light, and she suddenly felt hot wave rushing down her spine to pool in between her legs as she felt her mouth go dry.

“That’s what it is about, Gilbert! A trust! I trusted you to do things the right way, and look what you’ve done to me!”

”It’s about you now? I’d like to remind you that I am the second half of this tandem, and I’m just as stuck in this marriage as you are!”

Maybe this was the lack of argument to win their fight, maybe clouded sense of judgement because of the feelings that have been constantly washing over her since the day she married Gilbert. Perhaps this was the part of her that was content with the fact that their marriage still existed. Or everything at once. The result was that she grabbed fistful of her husband’s shirt with an intention to push him away, but clearly her body didn’t listen and instead of that, she pulled him closer to her pressing lips to his. It didn’t take him long to react as he walked her a few steps backwards, then put hands on her hips to lift her on the counter. The kiss was bruising, full of mutual frustration and longing. Unaware of her behavior she wrapped her legs around his waist in a need to feel him even closer, she loosened her grip on the shirt and ran her hand through dark messy curls, tugging on them lightly. As a result she got pleasing sound of Gilbert’s groaning that only fueled the fire in between her legs, combined with his lips descending to her neck. He sucked on her skin fervently, opening the buttons of a light blue shirt with his free hand as the other was massaging her tight, hidden under layers of the skirt. Every brush of his long fingers over sensitive, deprived of touch, naked skin caused her to lose her mind a little. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt his lips on her décolletage, almost instantly cursing corset she was wearing. Why did she even fall asleep in that?

”Stop, Anne, stop.” He froze when she started tugging on his suspenders to get rid of them. He lifted himself, leaving her exposed skin aching for his touch as he put a distance between them. “We’re not in a right mindset. I don’t want us to solve our problems in that way.”

Oh, so he didn’t want her after all.

”I’m sorry I raised my voice at you. I shouldn’t do that.” He started after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence when they both tried to bring themselves back to looking proper.

”I’m sorry, too. I should have checked that deal. And I shouldn’t blame you for anything, or Moody.” She admitted with a defeat. She sighed heavily, tired of the last days and the emotional ride. She wanted that stability she had in May back. The redhead looked up at her husband with a new idea creating itself in her mind. “Gil, if you’ll ever fall in love and would like to remarry, I’m giving you a permission to poison me.”

He gazed at her with a mix of disbelief, amusement and mortification, not being sure if she was kidding.

”Shall I make sure it’ll be tragical enough?” He asked, deciding on joke.

”By all means, please do.” He kissed her forehead and she giggled joyfully, for the first time in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!
> 
> I am well aware that the laws I presented you here are probably not very legit, but can we just close our eyes and pretend for a while? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> This update will be probably the last one until the end of July, because my end of term exams are coming and I'm barely keeping up with life. 
> 
> Please stay safe and drink water. I hope you're all well.


	11. I'm Out With Lanterns, Looking For Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you sometimes wake up in a very bad mood, and from then on your day is an utter failure? I think Anne can relate to this. Wonderful Gilbert provides much needed comfort though. 
> 
> CW: indication of anxiety, nightmares, and childhood trauma

**August 1904**

”Squeak, squeak, squeak… kiss the mouse, Princess Cordelia, kiss the mouse!”

„Anne!”

„Kiss the mouse, Princess Cordelia! Kiss the mouse!”

„Anne!”

”Kiss the mouse!”

”Anne!”

Normally it would have taken only a few inches to accidentally gift Gilbert with a black eye, but fortunately Anne woke up on the edge of the mattress, far away from her husband, still his strong arms were the only one reason she hadn’t fallen off the bed during excessive tossing and turning. Partly stuck in her nightmare, she wasn’t completely aware of what was going on around her.

„A mouse! There’s a mouse!” she shrieked, hoarseness of her voice caused the young doctor to shiver involuntarily.

In the dim light of the moon it was hard to see whatever Anne tried to show Gilbert, but she was pointing her finger insistently on the floor nearby the wardrobe, so the man turned on the lamp on his side of the bed and got up to inspect the area. The doctor laid down on his chest to see if there was something under the furniture, and as expected, he only found an empty space. When he came back to his wife, he noticed fresh streams of tears on her pale cheeks as she silently sobbed, muffling sounds into her hand.

“I-I’m s-so s-sorry” she stammered words through her trembling lips. “You s-should rest, and I’m w-waking you—” He shushed her instantly, taking her cold hands away from tear stained face.

“It’s all alright, Anne-girl. It was just a nightmare, you’re safe” Gilbert said calmly, carefully approaching his wife. This wasn’t anything new for him – after months of sharing a bed with his better half he had grown accustomed to the horrors of her night terrors, and it didn’t matter how infrequent they were. He had learned what triggered them, too, inwardly wishing he could find a way to make it all just go away. Since he was helpless in that matter, he managed to find other solutions to help his wife feel better during the night. Gilbert moved from the bed towards the window to open it a little bit and let cool moist air into their bedroom. He took a look at Anne, who was still in her half-sleeping alarmed mode, eyes searching messily around the room for non-existent mouse.

She was sobbing so far when he returned to his side of the bed, but as soon as she felt his warm presence near her, Anne nuzzled up against Gilbert seeking his soothing embrace as he wrapped his arms around slim waist of his wife. The redhead hid her face in the crook of doctor’s neck, and soon he felt dampness on the collar of his night shirt, but he really didn’t care, he could sleep in wet clothes for the rest of his life if it would mean that Anne found peace.

“You’re safe here. No one’s going to hurt you, I promise.”

“I-I know, Gil.”

He realised she was probably too tired to talk about anything as her body started slowly stilling in his arms. She didn’t say anything else, but kept her cheek resting on his shoulder, and Gilbert could feel a hot breath tingling skin of his neck. The sensation caused a whirlwind of unnamed feelings that sent a fuzzy melting feeling down his belly. It was nice to hold Anne like that, even if there was a pillow somewhere between their legs, creating a border that was never respected by their subconsciousness. He certainly didn’t mind heaviness of her slim body pressed against his own as if they were two pieces of matching puzzles, so he kept her wrapped tight in his arms for as long as she let him.

When he found the courage to look at her again, tears on her face had already dried up. He had to take a shuddering breath as he watched her angelic form, and couldn’t believe she was real. Her cheeks were tinted pink from crying, lips red and full testing his self-control on a daily basis, and there was a line between her eyebrows that he smoothed with his thumb, carefully as not to wake her up. Anne stirred in his arms, but her steady breathing was an indication that she finally had some good sleep. His wife moved again, and with a delicate sigh she splayed out her dainty hand on his chest, so that strong and rapid thump of his heart was palpable underneath her fingertips.

With last calming breath he gently pressed his lips to the crown of Anne’s head inhaling the scent of violet soap that she had rubbed into her copper locks the evening before. Gilbert slowly closed his eyes as if he was afraid that she would disappear the moment he stopped looking at her. He wasn’t aware when sleep came unexpectedly.

Anne woke up to the sunrays playing directly on her face, feeling warmth of summer sun and the smell of bush of yellow roses under window of their master bedroom. Blood pounded in her ears loudly, barely letting her hear anything except the steady rhythm of her heart. The redhead opened her eyes expecting to see Gilbert sleeping hard on her right, but she only found herself on her husband’s side of the bed and no sign of his presence nearby. Suddenly she remembered the night’s events and felt blush creeping onto her cheeks. _She had been sleeping in Gilbert’s arms._

What was worse was that probably because of the difficult night her husband left to work with an empty stomach, as she recognised it was late morning. Anne shot up from the bed like a bolt through the sky, and then ran straight to the kitchen. As she suspected she found the kitchen counter empty, but when she turned around the redhead noticed a wooden tray with two cups and a freshly prepared oatmeal. Yet Gilbert was nowhere to be seen. Anne touched the porcelain pot and immediately felt the warmth beneath her fingertips. A small noise coming from the hall startled the redhead enough to knock the cup off a tray. Flowery decorated porcelain shattered into pieces across the floor, causing the woman to gasp loudly.

”Anne?” She recognised Gilbert’s timbre at once, and rushed to clean the mess she just made. The redheaded woman picked up first piece of the cup and inspected it in a daylight, gripping sharp edges with her trembling hand. It was a wedding gift from Diana and Fred, and she destroyed it three months after. “Anne, are you alright?”

”I’m so sorry, Gilbert” she sniffed silently, picking up other fragments. “I will tidy up quickly, and then make you breakfast. You’re probably very hungry, I’m sorry I’ve been sleeping for so long.”

”But I’ve already eaten.” Her husband informed her with a chuckle, and was rewarded with a stare of cerulean eyes, caught by surprise. He noticed her shivering involuntarily, and automatically shortened the distance between them, kneeling in front of Anne. Unshed tears shimmered in depths of greenish blue, imitating sunrays hitting waves of the ocean. “What scared you so much, Anne?”

”I-I don’t know” she stuttered, having her voice back after being lost in Gilbert’s face for too long. It appeared that those tiny freckles sprinkled on his nose were her favourite thing to study, now. How hadn’t she noticed them before? “I guess it was just a habit that I developed at Hammonds. Mr. Hammond used to be furious when he was hungry.”

The man searched her face in deep focus, afraid that old wounds had opened, and made Anne terrified of him. He knew she shouldn’t be touched unexpectedly, that she started looking for a way to run and hide once someone started to shout, and any sudden movement made her uneasy, even if she tried to cover up her behaviour under a pretty smile and warm gaze. But Gilbert had no idea how he could help his wife feel safe in their own household.

”I have two healthy hands, and I promise, I didn’t burn anything” the doctor tittered breezily, trying to clear the atmosphere a little bit. The redhead kept watching him with big glimmering eyes that shone so brightly they could intimidate the sun along with the stars. “Anne, I’m not Mr. Hammond— besides, I vowed to cherish and respect you. No one’s going to hurt you here.”

The woman swallowed another outflow of tears pricking to her eyes, threatening to spill all over cheeks. Gentleness of Gilbert’s voice only added fuel to her breakdown, as all of sudden she felt ashamed of herself for doubting the doctor’s intentions. He had proven himself as a good man many times during their three-month marriage, hadn’t given her a slight signal that he wasn’t going to fulfill any of the wedding vows. Under soft touch of calloused hands and soothing timbre of his voice she managed to relax a little bit. Her husband took the shattered porcelain away from her hands, and then helped her to get up, proposing breakfast in the garden.

Three quarters later Anne had been left alone as Gilbert went to his practice in the town. Until she had sent him to work the woman had been trying to keep emotions at bay, not letting the remains of nightmare ruin her façade. Once she was all by herself in the house haunting visions from the dream came back with a force that got her dizzy and unsteady. However she had been quite adamant on keeping herself collected as Ruby Spurgeon MacPherson was expecting the redhead to accompany her in running some errands in the town. The woman could appear at the Blythes’ cottage doorstep any time, now, so Anne decided to bite the bullet, and make sure that the nightmare turned into a bitter memory she was able to brush off to the depths of her mind.

Ruby had come, surprisingly, on time, which was not really in her character as she always used to say that _just a few minutes late is ever so romantic_ , but as soon as they left Hester Gray’s property the redhead realised Mrs. MacPherson was the woman on a mission. The blonde was trooping rather ungracefully to the town, deep frown visible on her angelic face as Anne had studied her profile with still growing confusion. Finally Mrs. Blythe succeeded in catching a glimpse of religious leaflets handwritten by Moody himself, and only then breathed she with relief – of course, when it came to her husband, Ruby was nothing but picture perfect of a minister’s wife, and that meant she couldn’t be late. The redhead had to fight the urge to laugh giddily at the sight of her friend’s focused expression.

The walk to the town was a pleasant one, one she hadn’t had in a while. Obviously, Anne and Gilbert had marched to the church every single Sunday morning, as any respected member of Avonlea community should, but other days the doctor had been so busy the woman didn’t want to ask him to go with her when he barely stood on his own legs. She enjoyed strolls alone, even so sometimes did crave simple company of someone kindred, someone close to her heart.

“We can start from the tavern, that’s where all lost sheep are” Ruby said cheerfully, quite proud of herself, even though she hadn’t started her mission yet.

Both women entered the building, and immediately understood this place wasn’t suitable for well respected wives, but this was the kind of spot perfect for notorious sinners, ones that Moody hoped to bring back onto a good path. The smell of alcohol hit Anne’s nostrils all of sudden, causing her insides to flip unpleasantly as a wave of nausea rushed over the woman. Ruby didn’t feel welcome in the tavern either, because as soon as they appeared on the view male voices grew louder and harsher, and forced the blonde to grip her friend’s elbow.

“Let’s just leave the leaflets and go somewhere else” Anne started eyeing each of men carefully, as if she half expected them to pull out their belts and attack her. She didn’t manage to hide an instinctive shiver away from the blonde woman, who looked at her with worry in her beautiful violet eyes.

“She’ll be going to places like this very soon” Rough, but certainly familiar voice filtered in to Mrs. Blythe’s ears. It was mixed with wretched cackle. “Begging every single man to take her home. Mark my words, Paul, because Blythe will get bored of her any day now, and she’ll end up on the streets, just like her whore of a mother.”

“I didn’t know her mother was a whore.”

When Anne’s heart pounded hard in her chest, and blood in her veins was running at unhuman speed, the redhead felt her vision blur slightly as she breathed shallowly. After that she saw sheer red.

“She must have been, why would our _dearest_ Anne have end in the asylum if her mother wasn’t a lady of loose morals?” Billy finished his rant, staring at the woman with delight written all over his face. Some of the men in the tavern laughed with him, others ignored the man’s talk, but there was a group that didn’t like the way he spoke, at least, it was suggested by their disgusted expressions. But no one stood up against one of the Andrews, so Anne rushed forward to put him back in his place, not aware that the next step will be her last one in the tavern. The only thing she heard for a tiny bit of moment was Ruby’s scream.

Part of her truly hoped she died, so that Gilbert could marry again without having to murder her, but soon Anne realised this was quite impossible as she felt her legs being uplifted and placed onto something sturdy. When the redhead opened eyes first of what she noticed was incredibly uncomfortable whiteness of the room, which she recognised as Gilbert’s practice. The second one was the mentioned husband himself and her calves fixed on his shoulder, causing the hem of dark green skirt to raise above the woman’s knees.

“Don’t get up yet, you’ll get dizzy again.” The man stopped her failed attempt to cover herself. “I’m sorry, this was for first aid purpose. And the corset, too.”

With Gilbert’s words Anne discovered that her corset, too, had been unlaced completely. Given her rather compromising position, the redhead must have looked utterly comical, since the doctor’s lips twitched in resemblance of a smile.

“Before you’ll hit me, I just want you to know that I asked Ruby to undo your corset. By the way, you should have seen her face.” The man giggled gracefully, his laugh soon was shared with the redhead, who felt a rush of sudden energy emitted from depths of heart until it reached farthest corners and curves of her limbs.

“It was highly unlikely for me to see anything, since I was rather absent-minded. What happened?”

“I was hoping you’ll tell me.” Gilbert looked at her worryingly as he put down her legs, and momentarily Anne sensed goosebumps at the loss of his touch on her shins. The doctor gripped delicate wrist, placing thumb above the pulse point while the redhead could only stare at him, mapping out all of the wrinkles that appeared on the man’s focused face. The woman was laying on the bench in Gilbert’s office, partially undressed by a dear friend, yet she couldn’t care less, when her husband hovered over her to make sure she didn’t hurt herself. “Anne, did you eat more than this poor breakfast I made for you in the morning? Have you drunk enough water? And why, on Lord’s precious land, did you tie your corset so tight?”

The redhead was sure that he won’t take any lies as an answer, not that she wanted to lie to him, _it was all just hypothetical_. But just single look into his concerned eyes told her to better speak the truth, well, at least some of it. It was incredibly hard to come up with a good enough excuse when her own husband stared at her, as if he was able to read through her soul and mind altogether. Anne licked her lips to get rid of sudden dryness assaulting her throat, and Gilbert’s head snapped just a bit, his gaze wandering south to the corner of pale mouth that opened itself under the intensive stare of certain hazel eyes.

“Oh, Gilbert” the woman exclaimed, causing them both to wake up from a trance. “I have been so caught up in my own thread of thoughts the whole morning, I barely registered what I was doing! Could you believe I almost cut down my favourite roses? You know, those that grow under—”

“This is not the answer to my question. Was that all about your nightmare, or Billy?”

“I might have been a little flustered” she answered honestly, taking a glass of water with honey from her husband. “And no, I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to forget and continue living normally.”

“I’ll have Ruby walk you home, I think both of you need to put your mission on hold until you’ll get better.” Gilbert didn’t seem to be sure about letting Mrs. MacPherson take care of the redhead, but eventually gave up, knowing that Anne will do whatever she pleases, anyway. Besides, Ruby had grown into quite level-headed woman (despite what people of Avonlea thought about her) as he saw earlier that after battling first wave of shock she was willing to help him with attending the redhead. “Just… please, take care, Anne-girl.”

The woman had no heart to disobey Gilbert’s plea, but as soon as her and Ruby’s ways parted, a quite familiar melancholy struck her back with great force. Any food didn’t seem to be comforting, so the redhead passed by the kitchen with blank expression as she carried herself to the parlor. Anne reached for a worn-out book, sitting on a rug by the fireplace, where tiny flames started dancing after she kindled good portion of wood. She traced her fingertips over the front cover of the book, the title was barely visible after almost twenty two years of persistent bondage to a certain person, even if that person had received her own piece of _Language of Flowers_ at the age of sixteen. Anne let out a tired sigh, wondering if it was all written in the stars, if she was doomed to be disregarded by any society she had been thrown into.

“Anne?” Gilbert’s voice brought her back to the reality as the woman recognised, she spent more time reading the book she originally planned.

“I’m here!” Within one minute her husband joined her eagerly, sitting on the rug, inches between their similarly crossed legs. Too focused on book in her hands, the redhead missed his fond smile reserved only for her. “Are you hungry, Gil?”

“Not really” The man said silently, watching his wife as she gently caressed pages of the family heirloom with the same hands that had been searching for him every night. Gilbert couldn’t take his eyes off Anne, utterly enchanted by pale face illuminated in the warm hue of fire, plump lips pink from the heat, and auburn locks enveloping her stunning features. “What about you?”

“I’ll fix us some supper later” she sent him a friendly smile, one that made him the happiest of men and the most miserable one at once. Somewhere in the back of his consciousness the man wanted to spill everything that had been buzzing inside his mind for months, now. “I’d like to stay like this for a little while. Tell me about work, anything interesting happened?”

“Except for a quite remarkable redhead fainting the next door?” Gilbert chuckled lightly, his lips twisted in a shy smile. “Actually, Billy came in to the practice not long after you left it. He got in a fight with other drunken men in a tavern, and happened to have dislocated arm, which I fixed of course, but I wasn’t able to give him any pain relieving medicaments.”

The doctor fought hard to cover pleased expression of his face, and decided it would be the best if he’ll just omit the fact that he deliberately hid morphine from Mrs. Baker’s eyes, so that it couldn’t have been given to Andrews. The old nurse was aware of his evil deceit, but acted a part anyway.

“Would I sound thoroughly vile if I said he deserved that?” She looked at her husband, expecting him to scold her for wishing ill other people, but he only covered her hand with his own, gently running a thumb over her knuckles. “This nightmare, Billy’s words, it only made me realise that nothing is truly still in my life. People come, and then go as quickly as they appeared, and I’m so scared of the next day, when I can find out that everyone left—”

The redhead didn’t explicitly say she feared to lose Gilbert, as well. She let out a choked sob, and the man pulled her to himself wrapping the woman in a tight embrace of his arms as she cried into the collar of wrinkled white shirt. Anne hadn’t realised it until now, and couldn’t trust herself to believe it yet, but her husband became a part of her life she never wanted to get rid of. For now they didn’t need any words to express themselves as the doctor held the woman close to his heart, and she wept bitterly for her dear parents, for Matthew and for aunt Jo.

“Parting and losses are inevitable side of having a family Anne. One does not lose, when they have nothing.” He whispered into the crown of her head. “ But I’ll do anything to stand still as long as you want me to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! You didn't expect me, did you?! 
> 
> Hello, Luvs
> 
> First of all, I owe you HUGE apologies for this monstrous delay. I know I said till the end of July, but past months have been quite an emotional roller coaster for me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I didn't enjoy writing it as I'm still fighting against writer's block). Also I hope you're all doing well, drink enough water and take care.


End file.
